Kagome's Pain
by Kagome Warrior Princess
Summary: Naraku kidnapps Kagome.Even after his death he isn't done with her. A life riped apart. A deal made but with who. He must die to save her. A wish made but will she forgive him for it? A love found but will it be lost to her? Warrning bondage and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs that lay within my story. Songs can be interpreted in many ways depending on the mood of the listener. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Kagome's Pain**

For 9 months Sesshomaru had traveled with Inuyasha and the group as they searched for Naraku. Sesshomaru wouldn't talk very often of which no one thought odd. Kagome being a kind loving person wanted him to feel welcome in the group. She would do everything she could to pull him into anything the group did and was always talking with him.

As a result they began to form a strange type of friendship. The only one he would really talk to was Kagome. Many many time they would sit and have conversations in the evenings and early mornings. To Sesshomaru Kagome was the only one that was worthy and could have a real conversation that seamed to be intelligent. This was a fact that he let be known when Inuyasha started asking him why she was the only one he talked to.

Many times Sesshomaru would sit and watch the group from a tree. He would find himself watching Kagome most of all. He had even found he watched from afar as she bathed. The idea that he Lord Sesshomaru would stoop so low as to watch a human bath. It disturbed him. Once he had been caught by her and he was able to dismiss it off as standing guard as there was a demon in the area. In the time he has spent with the group he had found that he protected Kagome from harm. This bothered him very much. Although he was careful not to be seen doing this and he never admitted to anything. Not even to himself.

Sesshomaru went back to the Western Land for a few days to check on things. The day after he left Naraku came and kidnapped Kagome. He had her for 2 days. The group was yet to find any traces as to where they where. While Sesshomaru was on his way back to the group he scented Naraku had been through the area. What disturbed him was that Kagome's scent was with him. Not knowing what had happen or if the group was already there he went in search of him.

When he arrived he could hear Kagome screaming , it sounded like she was in pain. As he was going into the castle to try to kill Naraku and free Kagome something odd struck him. There was no demons or reincarnations anywhere to be seen as he slowly made his way into the enter most parts of the castle. The closer he got the more he could hear. From what he was hearing the jewel wasn't all the Naraku wanted from Kagome.

It became very clear to Sesshomaru what Naraku really wanted with Kagome and why their where no demons or reincarnations around. As he listen to Naraku tell Kagome her fate he felt a pain deep within himself. He had plans of making her boor him a male child that would have all her powers as well as his own. This was something that he could not allow to happen. Even if it was at the cost of her life. He silently prayed it would not come to that.

Just the thought of Naraku touching Kagome in such a way was something he was sure would brake the girls spirit. With having the knowledge she had given him the one thing that would be the end of everything she knew and held dear. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome had allot of powers that she herself was yet to discover. As he heard her fighting against Naraku's action he knew he couldn't want for Inuyasha and the group to get there.

" By the time I'm done with you miko you will be begging me to kill you. The fun is only starting. I will have what I want." Naraku said as he turned to walk out of the room. His evil laugh could be heard through out the castle as it echoed. Kagome was now more scared then she had ever been in her life. She knew that when he came back it was all over for her. Kagome heard a noise and was terrorized of what was to come. But when she looked over she saw none other than Sesshomaru sneaking into the room to free her.

He froze for a moment as he got his first look at her. Her body was covered in her own blood and she had been striped of all clothing. On the floor was her cloths ripped into pieces along with some of her hair. A small table with a couple of different knives he had been using still had blood on them. They both knew they didn't have long to get out of the castle.

As soon as he got her free and had left the room they could sense that he was returning. They couldn't move as fast as he wanted due to her injures. They where almost out of the castle when they both heard the loud screams of Naraku as he found that Kagome was missing. It didn't take Naraku long to track them down due to the amount of blood she was losing. Sesshomaru knew he now had no choice but the fight Naraku while trying to keep her from death as well. He had wanted to get her out and then return to deal with Naraku. But things never seam to work out right when it comes to Naraku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Painful Memories**

"Lord Sesshomaru. Well I must say, I am surprised that it is you that has come for her. None the less I will be more than happy to absorb you." He said in a mocking cold tone and an evil grin on his face that almost made Kagome crying. But she was not going to give up without a fight. Never taking his eyes off of his enemy Sesshomaru told Kagome to get herself out of the castle and get safe. Being the suborn person Kagome is she refused to do it.

She was going to stay and fight even if it meant her own death. Sesshomaru knew from his time around her that it was no use telling her no. That she would end up staying anyway and he didn't have time to fight with her about it. Out of nowhere came a tentacle, stabbing Kagome through her left shoulder. Sesshomaru cut through it then pulling it out of her body and she fell to the floor. As she lay bleeding on the floor she could hear the sounds of battle all around her.

As she lay there watching the battle unfold before her. The idea of Sesshomaru possibly dyeing made her mind scream to live and her chest hurt. She had to find a way to help him. She had been forced to watch as Naraku had absorbed Kagura and Kanna. She had seen the pain and terror in Kagura's eyes as he laughed. With all the strength she could find she raised to her knees and forced her powers into her hands shooting a ball of light toward Naraku. It was not enough to kill him but it was enough to brake down his barrier. " You will die Naraku." She heard a loud roar coming from Sesshomaru. His voice full of pain and anger just as her world went black.

She found herself standing in nothing but darkness. She saw a light in the distance and she started walking to it. The closer she got to the light the calmer she felt. Soon she found herself standing in front of a bright light but it didn't hurt to look at it. In the light she saw a figure starting to take shape. She realized who it was as soon as he spoke. " Kagome my child, You can not stay in this place. You are still needed in the land of the living. Your journey is not yet over. You must go back." The figure before her said as he smiled at her.

Kagome started to cry. " I don't want to go back please. I have missed you so much daddy. Let me stay with you." Her father stood looking at her with sad eyes. " I love you Kagome, But you can't stay. You must return and find the true meaning of why you was taken through the well. Be happy with your life and listen to your heart." She watched as the figure of her father started to vanish with the light. Her body felt as if it was being thrown backwards

A feeling of came over her. She blamed herself for everything that had happened. Now because of her someone she had grown to care for was going to die a very painful death. All because she was to weak to do anything about it. She felt as if she had failed in everything she had ever done in that moment all hope gone and nothing but despair in it's place.

She opened her eyes to the sight of Sesshomaru fighting Naraku in front of her in an attempt to stop him from touching her. She saw the blood that stained his clothing. She heard him yelling her name to wake up and move. In her pain and despair she screamed out. Her body started to glow with emince power. As she lifted into the air. A wave of pink light swept over the room throwing Sesshomaru and Naraku back and into walls. As Sesshomaru tried to stand he found he was unable to. There was a barrier around him. He started fighting trying to get out and found he could not.

Naraku came back to his scenes after the blow, stood and sent a tentacle straight at Kagome. She did not move instead she waited. As the tentacle reached her, she reached out and grabbed it with her hand. In a calm easefully voice she spoke. " Naraku you who have caused so much pain and betrayal in this world. Who cares not for others. Who blames all living creatures for the pain you have had to suffer in your past. My heart cries for you. I send you to the deepest parts of Hell never to be reborn to the world."

Her body started to glow again sending a slow moving light up the tentacle into Naraku's body. They watched as his body grew brighter and heard him scream in pain as he was slowly being burned from the inside out. " I curse you Miko. I will return for my revenge. You will die a slow , painful and terror filled death." Was the last thing he said as his body turned into ash falling to the floor.

Sesshomaru found he could now move the barrier gone. He walked over poking through the ash. Reaching down he picked up the jewel. Kagome watched as he picked it up and walked over to her. She could feel the evil that laid inside of it. Sesshomaru could feel the evil inside of the jewel as he walked to her. Fighting for his control over it's power he lifted his hand holding it in his palm for her to see.

" Your Jewel Lady Kagome." He saw a sad smile come over her face as she reached to take the jewel. When her hand touched it she spoke. " You have proven yourself worthy of that of which you have lost to be returned. I must ask that you not speak of what has happened here today on your honor. For others to know of such powers would be devastating."

He simply nodded his head in his agreement to her request. As she took the Jewel from his hand he felt his body start to burn. He watched in amazement as his wounds healed and his arm grew back. The blood on his cloths faded and vanished. After the burn was gone he looked at her. He looked into her eyes and could see a great sadness in them. " My debt of you saving my life and your silence is now repaid. In the regeneration of your heath and your arm." She turned and started walking away leaving him standing there.

Kagome seamed to be in some type of trance as she walked away from him. He couldn't help but watched her as she walked. It seamed as if she had forgotten she was naked. Her body bare for all to see. Knowing how modest she really was he removed his outer haori stopping her and helping her put it on. Before they walked out of the castle. After leaving the castle and reaching the top of the hill that over looked it. Kagome stopped and turned around looking at it. Sesshomaru could feel her powers raising up in her as she started chanting.

He saw a barrier surround the castle and it's grounds. The barrier started to glow a light pink. The castle inside started to decay and vanish into thin air. When the barrier went down there was no trace that Naraku had ever been there. As the last of the barrier vanished Kagome started falling. Using his demonic speed Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground. Picking her up bridle style he carried her till he reached a small clearing. He made camp for the night as she slept. As night fell he saw how she started shivering from the chill. He transformed into his true form wrapping her into his tail and covering her with it to keep her warm.

She slept that way till the next day when she finely woke. Kagome woke to the feeling of being safe, warm and protected. He knew she was awake even though she didn't raise. "So soft and comfortable." She whispered to herself and let out a sigh of contentment. Sesshomaru felt a sense of pride knowing she felt like this simply because he was close touching her. When the realization hit her that she was not in her room in the Modern Era she sat up straight and quickly stood looking at what she had been sleeping on.

She let out a gasp as she saw Sesshomaru in his true form laying there looking at her. Her body felt chilled at the lose of his heat. She calmed herself as she watched him returned to his human form. She had always thought he was beautiful in his true form. He reminded her of a big fluffy puppy and had wanted to cuddle with him. But she never had the nerve to ask him to change, little less touch him.

He didn't give her a chance to say anything before he spoke. " Stay here." then he left. Soon he returned with rabbit that had been cleaned for her to cook and eat. He knew with the amount of power she had used the day before she would need to rest and then to eat to regain it. Through the night he had also done allot of thinking about what she would do now. He decided he would leave the group and return to his own life as it was before. He had been leaving his duty as the Lord Of The Western Land to others to do for to long as it was.

After she started the fire and was cooking the rabbits she turned to Sesshomaru. " Thank you for caring for me while I rested and the food." He didn't say anything simply bowed his head lightly. After she had eaten and the camp cleaned up. "Come we shall return to the group now." He didn't need to see if she was following , he could feel her close to him. He could feel a sadness in her aura that wasn't there when he had last seen her before going to his Manor a few days ago. In a way he could understand why it might be there. He was sure she had been tortured not only physical but mentally as well.

As they walked he wondered about things but was not going to ask her. She had been through enough already. He thought it very strange they had been walked for hours and she still had not said anything at all. Normally she was always talking about something, not being able to stay quiet more than 2 minutes. He was drawn from his thoughts when he heard her speak for the first time.

" I know you have questions you would like answers to. If you ask them I may be able to answer them for you." She never took her eyes off of the ground in front of her as she spoke. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Very well then. I have noticed you do not speak as you have always done before. Is there a reason for this?" "I have nothing to say and you must admit you are not the best with conversations." she replied.

"Do you not worry about Naraku's reincarnations coming after you?" This was something he had been wondering about after not seeing or feeling any of them around for the last few days. Kagome wasn't sure how to take his question. She could have sworn she hard concern in his voice. But why? Why would he be concerned about her?

" No I'm not. He only had 2 of them left along with Kahako. I was forced to watch him take the shard from Kahako's back and see him die. I was also forced to watch him absorbed Kaugra and Kanna." Visions flooded her mind as she remembered everything she had seen at his hands. Her for head drew together as pain was shown on her face. She slightly cringed as she remembered.

This did not go unnoticed to Sesshomaru as he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. What he said next surprised Kagome as well as himself. " I am sorry you was made to suffer so much. I regret not finding you sooner. I have found that with painful memories if one places them into a small place in your mind and locks them up It makes things much easer."

Kagome thought about what he had said for a few minutes before she replied. " For someone to build walls in ones mind is to hide from ones self. Pain and fear is something that we humans learn from. They help us become wiser and stronger. As a life will fade and then die so will memories. One only needs to control their memories until that time comes. As to your regret you need not have any. You found me and saved me from a fate worse than death. I only hope that what I have given you in return was enough to repay my debt to you."

Sesshomaru looked down at his arm as he flexed his fingers. " What I have received in return is enough. You have given me part of myself back. I would have never been able to get back any other way." They both fell silent after that. After another 5 hours of walking he could tell she was becoming tired and it was getting close to dark. They was lucky to find a clearing close to a hot spring. After setting up camp for the night he went to hunt while she went to the spring.

When he returned he noticed that she was still gone. After waiting a while longer and she still had not returned he went to find her. Only to find that she had fallen asleep in the water. This was something that was not a good idea and would be easy for someone to drown. He turned to walk away but for reasons unknown he couldn't do it. He told himself over and over it was not his business to care for her in such a way. He felt a heaviness in his chest as he thought of her belonging to another.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gift**

He removed her from the water and put his haori back onto her. He then carried her back to camp laying her down by the fire he had started. He placed the rabbit he had killed over the fire to cook. He debated about waking her or not to eat. But he knew she needed food so he woke her. After they had eaten , he sat under a tree to rest for the night leaving her by the fire. In the middle of the night he noticed her becoming resistless as she was dreaming

Each time she would move she would get closer to the fire. Knowing if he did not do anything she would be burned by the flames. He finely went to her picking her up with his boa. Returning to his tree he held her in his lap for the night. As she slept he kept her warm and safe easing her fears from her dreams. He would be glad to reach the rest of her group the next day. But he couldn't help but wonder why they have not found her already.

Just before day light he knew she would be waking soon. He returned her next to the fire as he added more wood to it bring it back to life. He did not want her to know that he had held her for most of the night. Soon she woke and eat her morning meal. Afterwards they left and was on there was again. Around noon they reached the village that the group used as a home base.

When they stepped into Kaede's hut. She was surmised to find everyone there. After being asked many questions and hugs from the group they was able to finely relax and sit by the fire. No one seamed to notice how Sesshomaru kept watching her. But Kagome did. When Sesshomaru had asked them why they had not come looking for her. They informed him that they had been but had no luck.

The fact that they all knew that Naraku was dead when Miroku's hand started to burn and the wind tunnel vanished. It was then they headed back to the village knowing that sooner or later she would come there looking for them. When they asked what had happened and how he died. Kagome only told them " It doesn't matter. He is dead that's all that matters." Soon she had gotten some of her own clothing and changed giving Sesshomaru back his haori.

A short time later Sesshomaru stood and walked out of the door. Kagome followed him. " Your going to leave now aren't you Sesshomaru?" she asked him knowing the truth of it already. As he looked at her she could see a sadness deep in his eyes but couldn't understand why it would be there. " Yes. It is time for me to depart from your group. The task is now done and you are back with Inuyasha once again."

Kagome nodded her head. She understood that this day would come but she was sad that it had finely arrived. " I am not sure if I will stay here or not. But if I am here and you ever find yourself in need of my help. Please come to me I will always help you." There was a sadness to her voice as she spoke that he couldn't help but notice. " I will remember your offer. If you find you are in need of a safe place do not hesitate to come to my Palace. You will always be welcome there." He said looking at her. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I am honored with your invitation. I have a gift for Rin if you would allow her to have it."

She held out her hand revealing a necklaces with the simple of his house on it. He could feel power coming from it as he took it from her hand. He looked at her. "What is this? I feel it has your power in it." She smiled at him. " This necklaces I have blessed with my protection and my own blood. It will always place a barrier around her when she is in danger weather she has fear or not. It will protect anyone within it from any type of magic be it Demon or miko, fairy it matters not. I offer this to her as I have always liked her very much and wish not to see any type of harm come to her."

Normally Sesshomaru would feel insulted by someone making such a comment but for some reason he couldn't understand he felt no insult when she said it. "I will see that she is given this and I will tell her it was a gift from you. As she has become attached to you I am sure she will always wear and treasure it." He said as he was placing the necklaces into his pocket of his haori.

Kagome held out her hand to say good-bye but when he took it he turned her hand over and kissed the top of it. He had to fight the feeling of wanting to take her into a hug and kiss her. He held her hand a moment embraced by his lips. When he released it. Looking into her eyes. " Good-Bye Kagome." " Good-Bye Sesshomaru May your travels always be safe." He turned and formed his demonic cloud and left her standing their looking at his shrinking back. She felt a sense of lose as he vanished.

Kagome and Sango where siting in a hot spring trying to relax from another long day. finely things had started to calm down. Naraku was defeated a week ago after kidnapping Kagome. Kagome wouldn't tell anyone what happened. It was something she would rather not remember so she push it out of her mind the best she could. Sango has asked her friend about it but she would always give the same answer.

She only said she that she had become wiser, that he was dead and that was all she would admit. Inuyasha had tried to talk to his half brother but Kagome had sworn his to secrecy on his word of honor. She knew he would never tell. The visions she had , along with the nightmare where still a constant reminder of the terror filled event. Everyone understood the fact she was having them. Even though she refused to talk about them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Betrayal Of A Pack **

The next day Kagome went through the well to see her family. She stayed for a few days before returning. She thought it was strange that Inuyasha has suggested she go home for a visit. But wanting to see her family anyway she was more than happy to do it. When she returned she started noticing things. Inuyasha was acting strange. He was always watching her with something strange in his eyes.

At times it was like he was fighting with himself. She pushed it off as the fact that she looked like Kikyo. A few days before they had been in a battle and Kikyo had shown up. The demon they where fighting had killed her because Kagome had dropped her arrow. By the time she picked it up it was too late she was already dead. Inuyasha had blamed Kagome for Kikyo's death because she was clumsy in dropping her arrows.

In the next few days Kagome started noticing other things as well. Her friends where not acting the same as they always had. Even little Shippo was acting different. They where not talking to her like normal. At times they would ignore her altogether. Shippo stopped calling her momma. She started getting the feeling like she was unwanted within the group.

Within two weeks of this, Inuyasha caught Kagome alone outside of the camp by a stream. As they sat talking by the water she noticed Inuyasha was setting very close to her. Before she knew what had happened Inuyasha had her penned on the ground his body on top of hers. His eyes where flashing between their normal golden to a crimson red.

When he bent down and whispered in her ear. " The fun is only starting. I will have what I want. You will be ours now." He said as he started running his hands over her body and into her shirt. Her eyes went wide. Kagome was in shock. She knew the person before her was Inuyasha but part of what he said was something that Naraku had said word for word.

She knew in that moment that Naraku had somehow taken control over Inuyasha and she knew what he was planning on doing. She started screaming for her friends only to have them ignore her cry's for help. She knew they could hear her. Realization hit her like a brick, she was on her own. Pulling up some of her miko powers she repealed Inuyasha off of her and took off running screaming "SIT" The only thing she could think of was to run to the Bone Eaters Well and seal it before he could get there.

Just as she got to the clearing where the well was she stopped. There setting on the edge of the well was Inuyasha with an evil grin on his face. "Your not going to get away from me Miko." Inuyasha then pulled out Tetsusaiga and with one swipe of his sword he destroyed The Bone Eaters Well and any chances of Kagome ever seeing her family again.

At seeing this Kagome started screaming with every fiber of her being. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT" as tears fell freely down her face. She didn't stop screaming the command until she was well out of his hearing range. She didn't know where she was going. Only that she had to get away so she was running as fast as she could. Lucky for Kagome the amount of commands she had done on him, he was now laying unconscious in a 20 foot crater.

She ran as fast and far as she could until her legs gave out on her. She found a stream knowing how he would be able to track her with her scent. She crawled into the stream and let the current carry her until she saw a cave. When she saw the cave she got out of the water and laid on the cave floor. Soon she was in a deep sleep.

That night she had dreams full of pain and terror. Being chained to a stone table with no clothing. Inuyasha's claws slowly cutting into her flesh. When she woke the next morning she found something that scared her as much as her dreams did. Every place that she had been cut in her dream she was now bleeding and had the same cuts on her. Forcing her powers she healed herself then started walking again finding food on her way.

The only things that she had was her bow and some arrows. She happened to have them with her at the stream when she had to run. The next months went the same. Each night she would have dreams full of pain and terror. Every time someone would help her they would end up dead for some reason or another within days of them helping her.

After her friend Kouga was killed by something that no one could see. Kagome decided it was time not to even talk to people anymore. In fears that they two would die. While on the run and isolated from other people Kagome found she had no real desire to eat, because of this she had started losing weight. Occasionally Kagome would go into a village to work for arrows or something else.

In one village that was having trouble with a strong demon. She was to be given a bed, new clothing and extra arrows and food for her help. When she left and killed the demon. She returned only to find the village had been attacked and was destroyed. After barring all the dead she could find. She found the things that she needed and left the village never to return. She blamed herself for the death of all that lived in the village.

While in the woods She found a hot spring. Taking off her cloths and getting in she relaxed. Without knowing it she feel asleep. She was waken by a strong hand wrapped around her face and an arm around the waist. She sent out a wave of her powers trying to get away from whatever was holding her. Putting them to sleep. Next thing she knew there was a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

When she came too she found herself inside of a cage with chains holding her on her wrist, waist and ankles. She was sitting on a silk pillow that was the with and length of the cage She had a gage in her mouth. She started fighting with the chains only to fail. She tried using her powers but it was no use. At looking at her chains better she realized that the chains where made for Mikos to control their powers not letting them be used.

She silently cursed herself for being caught in the first place. As she started fighting her chains again the cloth that was over the cage was pulled back. Outside of the cage she could see a women in a very nice formal Kimono. " Miko there is no use in fighting inside there. My Beloved will be so pleased with his birthday gift. I must say I have out done myself this year." The women said feeling smug at what she had done.

For 2 days they traveled like that only stopping for everyone to rest and her to be feed. Whenever they would remove her gage Kagome would ask questions to the one who was feeding her. They refused to give her very much information only that the name of the person who was her master was Lady Tara. The daughter of The Northern Lands. Each time she was ungaged she would warn them all to let her go. To hold her would only lead to their deaths. But no one would listen to her.

At the end of the second day when they stopped she noticed they did not leave the next morning. One of the slaves that had been carrying her informed her that they had arrived and warned her to be good for the one she was going to be presented to was a cruel demon Lord who would kill her without even thinking about it. She could tell that the slave felt bad for her and that made her worry even more.

" Slave Lady Tara will be sorry she ever meet and held me for all that has done anything with me for 6 months had died soon after. I will pray for you and the others who are forced to serve her ,that you all may be speared." The slave just looked at her for a moment. He had never had anyone talk so kind to him before. "I shall also pray to Babba that you will someday find some happiness Lady Miko." He bowed deeply to her and closed the cloth that covered the cage.

Soon Kagome heard someone yell for them to bring the cage in. She heard the name of Lady Tara being announced. She could feel many auras but one of them felt as if she should know them. For a moment she thought it was Inuyasha she prayed she was wrong. Outside the cage she could hear Lady Tara. " My Beloved I have truly outdone myself this year. With this gift their will be none who can stand up to your power and live. I give you the most powerful Miko I have ever felt."

At hearing all of this and feeling the power coming off of the cage Sesshomaru stood up facing the cage. He had only felt power like this once before but he was sure it could never be her. Lady Tara waved her hand for the cloth to be taken off. Sesshomaru froze looking at who it was that was inside of the cage. When Kagome saw Sesshomaru she was mad that she was being given to him as a gift and even more at the one who had caught her. But seeing him made her afraid.

She was not afraid of him. She was afraid of what it meant for her to be in his Manor. The pain she was sure to bring him and little Rin. All the good he had done for her over the time spent in the group and the way she was going to repay it now was by bringing death to someone around him. It was almost more than she wanted to think of at the moment.

She heard a voice in her mind and knew who it was. " Kagome are you alright?" he asked. " Yes just mad and very sore from being in here chains and all." Sesshomaru turned to Lady Tara. " Keys. Release her at once." It was not a request but an order and he left to room for dought. Then he looked back at Kagome. Again he spoke to her in her mind. " Kagome we need to be formal here. Be good and I will get you out of this. Follow my lead." He was enjoying this seeing her mad. But even more he was happy to see her. " Fine" she replied He could tell she was mad not only by her aura by from her voice.

He was thinking of teasing her about being caught so easily but decided against it. He called for a servant. " Mai take the Miko to her room. Make sure she is feed well and made comfortable." Mai bowed and walked over to the cage but stopped and looked at her Lord. It was then he found the cage had not been unlocked as he had wanted.

Lady Tara's voice rang out. " But You can't let her out of there. You don't know what she will do. She will kill us all. She is a Miko. You didn't see what she did to my men when we caught her." He could tell she was afraid of Kagome and what she could do. He turned back around looking at her. " Miko You will not harm anyone if released." Kagome had a smug look on her face at watching the woman's actions and hearing the fear in her voice. Looking at Lady Tara she rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders not saying a word.

Tired of waiting time as he watched Lady Tara digging through her robes. He walked to the cage and with a hard thrust he used his claws and broke the lock off of the cage. Stepping inside he used his acid to melt the shackles that was around Kagome. When he felt her Powers spike he looked up at her with one raised eyebrow. She focused and pulled them back within herself. When the last of the chains had been removed he stood holding out his hand and helped her out of the cage. Just before she walked around the corner following Mai she looked back at Sesshomaru who was looking at her.

As soon as she was out of sight he turned to Lady Tara. " Where did you get her?" His voice left no room for dought as she knew he wanted an answer and now. She replied to his question. " I found her in a hot spring two days ago in the Northern Lands. She was asleep when she was caught My Dear." "Hmm" was all he said. He wanted to follow but he had to finish receiving his gifts from the Lords.

When the last one was done he stood from his throne and announce loudly. " Thank you all for your gifts. The event will start in a few hours in the main garden, please enjoy yourself's." With that being said he left the throne room and headed for Kagome's room. After following the servant named Mai to her room. Kagome walked in and looked at her room. She was sure that Mai had made some kind of mistake giving her this room.

She turned to the servant."Mai are you sure this is my room?" she asked She saw the servant trying not to giggle. " Yes My Lady. I was told to give you this room by My Lord. I am to be your personal servant My Lady." She said as she bowed to Kagome. Kagome frowned. " Just call me Kagome. I never have like the formals on my name. Sides I don't plan on staying very long." Just as Kagome had finished say that they hard a knock on the door.

Mai walked to open it but just as her hand touch the door it opened on it's own. Standing in the doorway was Sesshomaru. He turned to Mai " You may go for now Mai." She bowed to him shutting the door as she left. He turned to Kagome. " Pray tell how is it you was caught so easily and then brought here?" Kagome could tell he wanted to laugh at her. She could see it in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes then replied " I was in a hot spring and fell asleep. When I came to someone had their hands over my mouth and waist holding my arms down. I got away from them only for someone else to hit me in the head everything went black. When I came to again I was in the cage with chains that would not let me use my powers and a gage in my mouth and stop laughing at me."

"I do not laugh" said Sesshomaru rather proudly. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. " You don't haft to out loud Sesshomaru I can see it in your eyes. I haft to leave this place and soon." She watched as he started shaking his head no. " Sesshomaru you don't understand. Pain and death follow me wherever I go. Me being here will bring nothing but trouble for you and those around you. Please for everyone's safely let me leave now."

"You have been given to me as a gift for my birthday Kagome. I can not let you just leave while the other Lords are still here. To do so would be an insult to the one who gave you to me." Kagome could tell he was very serious. Looking at the floor she sighed. " Fine but don't blame me for whatever happens Sesshomaru. You have been warned."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dinner Challenge**

Sesshomaru wondered what she meant by pain and death followed her. He wanted to know the answers to his questions. But for now he would make sure she was safe and try to see she enjoyed her time at his Manor. As he looked into her eyes he could see great pain and sadness that laid there. What he saw was more than he had ever seen in any other living being. " Lunch will be served soon. I ask that you join me. I shall have Mai come to you. You may go anywhere you wish."

Not long after he left Mai knocked on the door." Come" Mai walked into the room. She bowed. " My La. I mean Kagome Lord Sesshomaru has asked that I help you ready for Lunch." Kagome went to her private bath. When she came out of her bath Mai had her a nice Kimono ready. Her undershirt was white. The Kimono was made of fine silk it was black with white flying dragons on it the head of the dragon came over the right shoulder showing it's red eyes and white fangs. Her obi was white with red swirled in it.

"We have a little more time Kagome would you like me to fix up your hair?" ask Mai. Kagome smiled at the idea of something new for her hair. She nodded yes and sit down for Mai to work on it. She sit with her back to the mirror. After 20 minutes Mai stood back and looked at her work and smiled. Kagome turned around surprised at what she was seeing. In the mirror she saw someone who looked like that belong in a place such as this.

"Mai you have done a wonderful job. Thank you for all your help." She said smiling " Thank you Kagome you are very kind. Lunch should be ready. Would you like me to escort you there?" Kagome could feel a strong aura coming closer to her room she knew who it was. She stool and straightened out her clothing. " I don't think I will be needing your help. But thank you for offering."

Kagome stood and watched the door. Just as she thought there was a knock. Mai opened the door to revel Sesshomaru standing there. She turned and bowed with a small smile on her face. She left shutting the door behind her. When Sesshomaru stepped into the room and first saw Kagome he thought she was beautiful. " I see you have been treated well. Shall we go to lunch?" he asked as he held out his arm.

Just before they got to the doors Sesshomaru noticed how she was looking at him. " You have a question you wish to ask?" It was more a statement than a question. Kagome nodded her head and asked. " Why are you being so kind to me? It has been a long time since we have seen each other." He looked at her for a moment before he answered her.

"At the battle with Naraku. I came to know your real power. Your strength is beyond any other I have come to encounter and your moral is beyond any human I has met. Therefore you have earned my respect." Kagome stood frozen in her place upon hearing such a compliment coming from his Iciness the Dog Demon Lord.

"Come, the guests are waiting" He could feel her uneasiness. " It will be alright Kagome just relax"

He held out his arm and she took it and then a deep breath a servant opens the door and they walk in. Kagome held her head up high as she walks into the Dinning Hall. Sesshomaru could see out of the side of his eye how proud Kagome was walking and he was very impressed with how she is handling herself.

As soon as they walk into the Hall everyone turns their heads to them and watch as they walk in. Sesshomaru escorts Kagome to the table and motions for her to sit to his right. She took her seat. Kagome sits with her hands sitting on her lap and watches The Great Demon Lord. Sesshomaru stands looking at everyone who is at the table and announces" This Miko's name is Lady Kagome. Treat her with respect as you would treat me. For she is now a member of My Court. To disrespect her is to disrespect me. She is a powerful Alice. Please everyone eat and enjoy your meal." Then he took his seat..

As they are all eating Kagome and Sesshomaru can hear a couple of the demons talking. She knew it was coming sooner or later someone would challenge her abilities with some comment and she was right.

"So tell me Lady Kagome how was it you was able to take out so many of my men when you was caught?" Kagome didn't like the way this person said her name not at all. "Why did they only sleep and not die?" Oh So she is challenging my powers huh?

Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kagome and raised one eyebrow. She could see the laughter in his eyes again and wanted to roll her eyes. Kagome turned and spoke to the Lady Tara directly.

"Lady Tara if I had wanted them dead they would have been dead. I do not like to kill. But I will if I haft to." Said Kagome. When Lady Tara spoke next it was what she knew was coming.

"If your powers are so great then how is it you was caught so easily?" Sesshomaru can feel the anger rolling off of Kagome at this comment.

"No disrespect meant Lady Tara But the reason is something I would rather to keep to myself. But with Lord Sesshomaru's permission I will show you a small example of my powers something small of course." Kagome turns and looks at Sesshomaru as if waiting on an answer. She softly whispers so only Sesshomaru can hear. "I hate having people dought me." Her voice was so low that even he almost didn't hear her..

Sesshomaru slightly bows his head "As you wish Lady Kagome." She simple bows her head a little. " I require another cup please My Lord." A servant brought in another cup and Kagome took it. " If you will pardon me for a moment My Lord ." She stands and walks around the table taking her drink and the empty cup with her. She stands behind The Lady Tara .

She pours the drink between the two cups for all to see. Then leaves it all in one cup. Sets it down on the table beside the Lady who had doubted her. Waved her hand over the top of it. As soon as she does this never touching the cup itself. Then she picks the cup up. " Lady Tara please touch the outside of the cup"

But when Lady Tara touches it she quickly pulls her hand back. "It's freezing." She said her eyes wide. Kagome looks down at Sesshomaru who has one eyebrow raised. Kagome smirks inward at his reaction. She then turns the cup upside down on top of the other cup and a solid block of ice falls out into the other cup.

When this happens Kagome could swear she heard a couple people gasp.. She then looks at the Demon Lady Tara " Or would you rather your drinks hot My Lady?" She waves her hand over the top and She watch's as the ice melts and moves down into the cup and starts to boil.

Kagome then holds her hand over the top of the cup and to everyone's amazement she picks it up and takes a drink. Before sitting back down she lightly nods her head to the table looking at the Lady Tara. She returns to her seat after setting she placed her hands in her lap. She returns to eating her dinner as if nothing had happened.

Kagome was feeling very please with herself at that moment. After seeing the look in Lady Tara's eyes she couldn't help but laugh inside. Even though she hated showing her powers off like that. For some strange reason she did not like that women and it wasn't because of the way she was brought to the castle.

Kagome finished her dinner and after about 5 minutes of listening to the noise of every ones talking she had to get away from it so she did the only thing she could she turned to Sesshomaru. " Lord Sesshomaru If I might be allowed to return to my room please." Sesshomaru lightly bows his head to Kagome signaling she may leave.

When Kagome stood she turns to the table. "My Lord's and My Lady's and honored guest it has been an Honor dinning with you all this evening." She lightly bows her head then turns to Sesshomaru. " Lord Sesshomaru Dinner was very nice. I thank you for your hospitality" She bows and leaves the room her head held high.

As Kagome is walking back to her room she is lost in thought._ I can tell now I am going to have a problem with that women. I have a feeling I have not seen the last of her. What is her problem anyway. Not like I have done anything to her. My goodness give me a brake haven't I been through enough already._ By this time Kagome has reached her room after closing the door she decides to walk out on the Balcony

After about 45 minutes she hears a light knock on the door. Not feeling like seeing anyone she keeps silent. After hearing it a second time she sighs. " Come in." then turns back to look out on the lands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Give and take **

She knows who it is. She stands with her eyes closed trying to calm herself. Soon she can feel him standing next to her. " Did you need something Sesshomaru?"

"What bothers you Kagome?"

"Many things."

"Tell me why was you upset when you was caught?"

"The answer isn't a simple one. It involves many things."

Sesshomaru steps back and over to a bench. "Please come sit and tell me about it." She didn't want to tell him about her problems. But she knew he was the type of being that if he wanted to know something he would not stop until he found his answers.

"Sesshomaru Is today really your birthday?" " Yes it is Kagome. Is there a reason you ask?"

Kagome's strange question and actions start Sesshomaru to wondering what is wrong. Normally she just says whatever she thinks and it seams as if she doesn't do that now. She is more reserved and quite than she was when he remembered her from before. He doesn't know why this is but he knows he is going to find out if he could only find a way to keep her around for awhile.

Kagome walks over and sets down by Sesshomaru. They both sit in silence until Kagome speaks. "I can tell there are many things you wish to ask me. So I will make a deal with you a trade if you will. We can each ask any questions we wish and the other must answer we are both honor bound to answer with the truth. But this will stop when we retire for the night. Is this agreeable?"

Sesshomaru looked at her for a bit with an emotionless face. He looked as if he is considering it. "I accept but ,When it comes to the business to my Lands I will not answer those questions."

"Tell me why was you upset when you was caught?" He could see her tense up and felt her stress.

Kagome sighed looking over the grounds she stood up and walked to the edge. For a bit Sesshomaru didn't think she was going to answer, till she spoke.

"Many things go into the life I lead and how I feel about things now. Life , faith, trust, broken promises. Being tired of it all." She said in a sad tone. Never taking her eyes of the beautiful lands in front of her.

" I know you don't hate all humans like you say you do. So why is it you seam to work so hard to make others think you do?" This was something that she had always wondered about and never have the nerve to ask him. But right now she didn't care.

" Your right. I do not hate them all. Most humans are selfish and think only of themselves and care not of others first. I find that unworthy. It is a disgusting trate in any living creature. It is dishonorable. Humans seam to be the worst of them all in this matter."

"To think everyone is the same in that matter without truly giving each person a chance to prove themselves is a waist of life. Every person no matter how bad they seam still has a little good in them somewhere. To look at the soul of a living creature is the true way to tell if someone is worthy. Not just judging them by there actions." she said.

" To look at ones soul is a hard thing to do for someone." Sesshomaru was surprised with the wisdom that Kagome was saying. Something of this type was only know to a wise man not a miko of her age.

" This is true but I see things that others do not in people no matter what they are."

"Why are you tired of it all? As you put it." He was getting a strange feeling that something was wrong with Kagome something deep and he wanted to know the answers.

"In a way I envy you, being able to turn of all emotions it is something like that is gift of which is really a curse. Voice that cries out for revenge. Fear of the dark. Betrayal. alone. A life that is no longer yours. Not belonging to anywhere. Hate from those you have never meet even though you try your best to be nice. Slaps and pain for being kind. Ones who want you near but for the wrong reasons. I can see why Naraku was so cold and cruel with others. There are just so many reasons." A single tear rolled over her cheek.

"One who sheds their blood, tears, sweet, sacrifices their own bodies, Who works for a single goal from the sunrise till it sets. Who gladly gives up there pride for others and sometimes his honor even their lives. And at time does so till they drop and never complains about it. Do you find those things worth respect and to be honorable?" Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru and waited for his answer.

He looked at her for a moment thinking about it and the way she had put it before answering her. "Yes I do." He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. as she spoke.

"This is the life of a simple poor villager. Men , women, children they live that life everyday. They are the one's who truly deserve respect and to be honored. Not me because of the powers I have. To much power in one persons hands will bring them nothing but grief as it has me. I thank you for your respect Sesshomaru but I feel I do not deserve it."

"Aww Look the sun is going down and the fireflies are coming out. Come I wish to show you something and trust me." Kagome reached out her hand for him. He looked at her for a moment. She smile softy and he took her hand. A bubble shield formed around them and lifted them into the air caring them both close to the woods where the fireflies where. After setting down she released his hand and took a couple steps from him.

He watched as she started singing and hundreds of fireflies came from the wood moving around her dancing through the air in rhythm with her sad song.

The winter here is cold and bitter

This chill last till the bone.

I haven't seen the sun for weeks.

To long to far from home.

I feel just like I'm sinking and I claw for solid ground.

I'm pulled down by the under toe.

I never thought I could feel so alone.

Oh darkness I feel like letting go.

If all of the strength, all of the courage, come and lift me from this place.

The fireflies incased her body lifting into the air. 

I know I can love you much better than this. Full of grace. full of grace like that.

It's better this way. I said. Haven seen this place before.

With everything we say and do. Hurts us all the more.

Just so we stay to long in the same old sick excesses.

I'm pulled down by the under toe.

I never thought I could feel so alone.

Oh darkness I feel like letting go.

If all of the strength, all of the courage, come and lift me from this place.

The fireflies incased her body lifting into the air. 

I know I can love you much better than this. Full of grace..

I know I can love you much better than this. It's better this way.

Sesshomaru watched as she danced with the firefly all around her the way they held her , the sound of her voice, the graceful moves of her hands as they moved with the fireflies. It was as if she was one with them. Dancing in perfect harmony in the moonlight. _Beautiful in the moonlight._ He thought to himself. He watched as she finished her song. As he watched he felt a peace come over him a calm he had never felt before.

Sesshomaru felt as if he was watching a Goddess dance in front of him. The stress of everything was gone by simply watching her , listening to her sing her sad song. Kagome bowed to the fireflies as they hovered all around her. " Thank you for the dance my little friends it was lovely. Your dance was as beautiful as you are. You have honored me." They watched as the fireflies returned to the woods and vanished. He saw as she smiled and watched the last firefly vanished

Softy he reached to touch her shoulder. As soon as his hand touched her he felt her tense every muscle in her body and start shaking. He saw her face full of terror. "Kagome are you alright?" His voice was full of concern at her actions. He removed his hand. Moving around in front of her so she could see him. After a few seconds she calmed and regained her control. Her breathing returned to normal.

Kagome looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, But please I must request not to touch me without me knowing your going to. I mean no disrespect in my request or actions." She looked back at the trees where the fireflies vanished. " Truly beautiful in the moonlight to dance with them. One of the very few things I have left that calms." _Why did she react like that? I have never seen her look like that before. Never smelt fear from her like that before. What has happened to her to make her this way?_ He had many many questions going through his head as he looked at her.

"Would you like to walk or fly back Sesshomaru?" She ask with a soft smile as she turned to the Manor. Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just stood there lost in thought. Kagome touched his shoulder. "Sesshomaru are you ok?" Kagome asked he could hear concern in her voice. "Yes I am fine." He stepped over to her and held out his arms to walk her back. After she took it they walked back under the window of her room. "If you will allow me I shall carry you." He said not wanting her to react like she did before.

She nodded her head as her face became blushed and he picked her up bridle style and jumped to her balcony. Setting her down while pulling her to his chest. He felt a dyeing need to kiss her, feel the softness of her lips to his. To taste her sweetness. Slowly he leaned down just as their lips where about to meet he whispered.

"Kagome" He softy whispered his voice showed passion and softy kissed her. Kagome lightly gasp at what he was doing. He took this as an invitation and slipped his tong into her mouth teasing her lips as he passed them. As their tong touched, he felt a warmth move over him a desperate need to taste her, hold her in his arms. He pulled her closer as his other hand softly rubbed over her back and caressed the her back of her head his fingers intertwining in her hair, He deepened their kiss. He softy moaned at the taste of her. her lips where soft, warm and she tasted sweet , warm and inviting to him. Her scent engulfed him Sakura Blossoms and a spring rain. She felt so wright in his arms.

She knew she would be punished later but just this once she wanted something. She wanted to feel his lips on hers, feel safe in his arms. Feel loved even though he didn't. Just once to be touched and not feel pain from it as she had for the last 6 months. To taste him for real, not just think about him. To smell him close to her. To feel his warmth. Feel his warm breath on her skin. To hear him whisper her name.

He slowly broke their kiss rubbing his cheek to hers he whispered in her ear. "Kagome I have wanted this for some time now." Gently taking her earlobe into his mouth , butterfly kiss's down her neck. She softy moaned his name at the wonderful sensations he was giving her. But she knew she had to stop him now. Before it cost her to much. But the feeling of him was worth the pain she knew she would feel later.

With a soft sigh and another quite moan she placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. "Sesshomaru please stop. It will only cause me more pain later." She whispered with a deep sadness in her voice. He pulled back so he could see her face. "Kagome what do you mean only cause you more pain later?" Kagome didn't answer but only shook her head as she looked at his chest where her hand stay laid.

"It is getting later and you have a fun party set for tomorrow. We should both rest for the night." She said trying to not show the pain or the fear of what she knew was coming for her in her sleep. She slowly turned and started walking into her bed chambers. She knew he was close behind her. She walked to her door but before opening it she turned to him.


	7. Chapter 7

To Cry and Protect

"Sesshomaru thank you for the lovely evening I have had in 6 long months" She smiled up at him hoping he would believe her smile was real. "If I might be so bold as to give you two pieces of advice. You don't haft to listen but. Rin Loves you like a father and you love her like a daughter. The Lords and Ladies have excepted her as such. You should adopt her and give her your name. She has times of dought that you truly love her simply because you have not done it. She should start working on her miko powers. She has a natural gift I can see it in her. She could be a great and good Miko if given the chance."

"Second The female that brough me here Beware of her, For she is full of greed and deceptions. Plus if she try's to do to me tomorrow what she was thinking about in the dinning hall I will send her ass to the deepest deaths of hell in a heart beat and it will not bother me in the least to do so.

Kagome opened her door and stepped back to give him room to leave. "Kagome I want to ask you two more question before I leave." He slowly closed the door and looked at her. "Alright Sesshomaru but you will owe me 3 questions. Agreed?" She saw him softy nod his head. She walked over and sat on her bed and waited for him to start.

"One When you was done signing and I touched your shoulder why did you tense up and have the look of fear on your face when you knew it was me?" Kagome wasn't sure of how to answer his question. She knew what happened the last time she slipped up and almost told someone about her dreams. "Flashbacks and memories are a powerful tool when it has to do with fear."

"Two. What did you mean when you said. It will only cause you more pain later?" She was afraid he was would ask this one again. She now regretted even opening her mouth to start with. " For ever good their is an evil, When one is gone another takes it's place and the face of deception can be cruel. Every action had a equal reaction , Every pleasure their is equal pain." Kagome stood and walked back to her door and reopened it for him to leave. Before Kagome could say anything

Sesshomaru grabbed her and crashed his lips back down on hers in a passionate and demanding kiss. Kagome tried pushing him away and finely he broke their kiss. " What kind of spell have you placed on me Kagome?" She couldn't believe he had asked her that. She felt her eyes tearing then start to burn. She looked at the floor shaking her head tears running down her cheeks. "I have placed no spells of any kind On you or any other living soul in the world." She looked up at him tears still moving down her cheeks. "Please leave my room."

She turned and walked away from him and walked out onto the balcony. When she heard the door shut she looked up at the moon. Kagome cried at his comment it hurt her more than it really should have. " Dear God I am not sure what I have done that was so wrong as to deserve what I go though each night but can you please help me I tire so of all the pain he gives me. A soul can only take so much pain. Please bring me home with my death or give me some help against him as I just can't do it."

She thought of everything the lose of her family ,pain ,betrayal, death, lies, nightmares, the loneness everything she had been through. Now Sesshomaru the one person she thought wouldn't turn on her and he had by thinking she had put a spell on him. Yes she had lied about the Jewel but only to try to protect and keep it safe. But she was found out and she had been paying the price for it. She was tired of the pain and decided it was time for it to come to an end.

Wish I was to dead to cry The self affection fades

Stones to throw at my creator. Messiest to which I cater.

You don't need to bother. I don't need to be.

I keep slipping further. But once I hold on I won't let go till it bleeds.

Wish I was to dead to care . If indeed I cared at all.

Never had a voice to protest. So you feed me shares to digest.

I wish I had a reason. My faults are open season.

For this I gave up trying. One good turn deserves my dyeing.

You don't need to bother. I don't need to be.

I keep slipping further. But once I hold on I won't let go till it bleeds.

Wished I died. Instead of lived. A Zombie as my face,

Shelf forgotten with it's memories. Dire is left with crimson gantry's.

You don't need to bother. I don't need to be.

I keep slipping further. But once I hold I won't let go till it bleeds.

You don't need to bother. I don't need to be.

I keep slipping further. For once I don't know. I'll never live down my deceit.

Kagome let out a loud sigh as much as she didn't want to she needed sleep even if it wasn't restful. One last look over the beauty of the land. "Good Night World" She turned and walked into her chamber and changed into a night robe and grabbed the pillow and laid on the floor.

Pulling the robe up to uncover her legs and her sleeves up. After laying down she released a deep breath and let sleep take her over.

Unknown to Kagome Sesshomaru never left her room. He was setting in the corner in a chair hidden from her view. He had heard everything she had said on her balcony and listened to the pain and sadness in her song. It seamed as though the more he listened and heard the more questions he had with no real answers. He couldn't understand why Kagome had laid on the floor instead of a comfortable bed. Why she was not using any sheets or blankets only a pillow.

After 20 minutes he notices the scent of fear in the room and it was coming from Kagome. After watching her move around a little on the floor he noticed her hands went up above her head and she whimpered in her sleep. Her legs straighten out and slightly parted. The scent of pain and tears started filling the room. Kagome started moving more in her sleep. As he watched he noticed on her leg out of nowhere a small line of blood appeared and then another. It was as if she was being cut but there was no one there but him.

He heard her cry out softy in pain. Her head jerked to on side and soon the side of her face turned red and there he could see the impression of a hand print as if she had been slap. After moving closer he reached and tried to move her arm but for some reason he was unable to move it more than 2 inches. He knew she was not holding it down as she was not that strong.

He watched as she cried out in pain again and heard her soft pleas to whoever it was that was hurting her to stop. He noticed that tears where running down the side of her face. When he looked at her legs again he noticed there was new cuts not just blood there anymore. After seeing all of this he came to the conclusion that Kagome was being tortured in her sleep each and every night. Sesshomaru wondered how she had been able to hide this from the people she called friends. Why had they not noticed all of her pain each night?

He tried to come up with a way to wake her from her sleep but shaking her did nothing. He brought up some of the acid of the poison in his claws and carefully held it to her nose hoping the smell of it would bring her out of it. As he did this he noticed that the cries of fresh pain stopped and she only whimpered. Soon she moved her arms and legs. He moved back and watched as she opened her eyes only to close them back together again wincing in pain.

As she laid their her body became in gulped in a soft pink light that seamed to pulse. When the light died down he noticed her wounds that she had where now gone and she was healed. She rolled over onto her side crying and picked up her pillow and then laid on the bed. She cried herself to sleep. After looking at the floor where Kagome had laid he noticed a few drops of blood. When he touched one with his finger and sniffed it , It was indeed Kagome's blood.

His eyes turned red at the fact that someone who use such a cowards way to attack another. The thought of someone giving her pain outraged him and his beast. With the knowledge of what was happening to her he swore he would find a way to help her. To stop her pain. Over the long months since he had parted from her and the group he had come to realize that he was in love with Kagome. To him her powers had nothing to do with the way he felt about her. He sat in the chair calming himself.

As he set in her room watching her sleep he couldn't help but feel sorry for everything she had been going through. He wondered how long this had been going on. It was amazing to him the fact that she was able to even function while awake. Most people if they where to go through something like this would have either killed themselves or gone mad by now. He also wondered who it was that was doing this to her. He knew that she wouldn't tell him but if he was to sit in her room each night and listen to her maybe she would say their name.

He had always prided himself in being able to fight and win against any foe. But something like this was well beyond him. He didn't know what he could do to help her. He knew if she did not have help soon that she would give up on life. Just by listening to her songs and the way she talked in the evening in their conversation. He knew about where Kagome was really from and he also knew that the well that went to her home had been destroyed sometime after the final battle so she would never see her mother and the rest of her family again. Her family had been stolen from her.

Along with the rest of the pain she had gone through just to try to live up to her duties of being the protector of the jewel. Another thing he didn't understand was with the amount of time she had been here was why had her friends and his haft brother had not come looking for her. The other time she had ended up here it had only taken them half of a day to track her down and find her. Why was this time different?

Kagome woke shortly before day brake. She went to the balcony door and closed it and the curtain then returned to her bed. Standing on her bed at the foot reaching up into the cloth and removed something. After setting down on the floor with a candle she light it. She held something in her hand and breathed deeply. " At least your still safe." she whispered quietly. Pulling something out of the desk next to her bed. She started chanting as she held one peace of paper between her hands. Then repeating the same thing 3 other times.

Sesshomaru could feel her miko powers raise up in her as she used them but what she was doing he didn't know. And what was it she was hiding. As far as he knew the Jewel had been used by now. So what could she have that she was trying to protect. Kagome started chanting a new spell and opened her hand as a warm calming light filled the room.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. Raising out of her hand was the Jewel Of The four Souls. She still had it and was doing everything she could to protect it. The papers she had been chanting on raised into the air and started wrapping around the jewel one by one until all 4 had been placed on it. It slowly lowered back into her hand.

"Sorry My Lord but I really need this hope you don't get upset." she whispered Then she ripped a small peace of her cotton night robe and wrapped it around the Jewel. Then tied a thin leather strap onto it in a way it would hold it and not come lose. Holding it in her hand. She prayed to help protect it from being damaged or broken. After getting her clothes for the day she went for a bath.

As soon as Kagome vanished into the bath Sesshomaru left the room. After getting to his he gartered his clothes for the day and went to bath. By the time Kagome was done with her bath the sun was just starting to raise making the sky light up with beautiful colors. She went to the balcony to watch the sunrise. As the sun came up over the mountains and trees the beauty before her brought a tear to her eyes. She listened as the quiet of the darkness was broken by birds signing there joy of another day to come. The many colors of the sky blending together in prefect peace with each other. The sense of peace filling the air, calmed her once more and she breathed in the joy before her.

Her peace was broken by a light knock at her door. She knew who it was from his aura. "Come in" she called out and she watched the morning light unfold before her. She smiled as she stood watching the sunrise over the tops of the mountains. She watched as it's warmth light up the trees and fill the grounds chasing away the dread of the darkness of night. She felt a peace wash over her with watching this seen before her.

He walked up beside her and watched as a smile formed on her face as she looked out over the land. He felt something pull at his heart seeing her smile. He could tell her smile was real and he was glad to see it. He was going to talk about last night but decided against it not wanting to disturb what seamed to be a rear time of peace for her. Instead he stood watching the sun come up over the mountains beside Kagome.

She turned to Sesshomaru. " The sunrise is always so beautiful to watch. Don't you think so Sesshomaru?" she said as she turned back to look at the lands. " Yes it is Kagome. But there is much beauty to see in this world other than the sunrise." He said as he looked down at her smiling face. He had to fight the urge to reach out and pull her into his arms. His beast started screaming at him to hold her. Make her smile for him as she was for the sunrise. He closed his eyes while arguing with his beast.

She watched as he closed his eyes. She could feel something was bothering him. When she called out to him and he didn't respond to her she became worried. Stepping closer to him she gently placed one hand on his chest and felt him shiver. "Sesshomaru what's wrong?" He opened his eyes to see her looking at him, her smile gone. " Nothing is wrong Kagome. I was thinking about the event today." "Okay" was all she said. When she went to pull her hand back she was stopped by Sesshomaru grabbing her wrist and pulling it back to his chest.

This confused Kagome as she looked from her hand to his face. "Kagome through out the event today would you be my personal companion?" His voice was calm but he was afraid she might say no. She looked down. " Sesshomaru why would you want me too? When there are many Female Demons around who would love to be your companion." He had no choice but to answer her with the truth. " I do not desire their company. I desire yours. I find great pleasure in your presents."

This scared her with the knowledge of what had happened to Kouga. She slowly pulled her hand from his chest and walked to the door. Her hand on the wall. She wanted to so much be with him all day but she was afraid for his safety, if her dreams where to find out. She almost flinched at the thought. She felt his warm breath on her neck, it made her shiver down her spine as he wispered to her.

"Why are you afraid? Do you fear me for some reason?" His voice was calm with no emotions. When she turned and looked into his eyes she saw pain and hurt in them. "I do not fear you Sesshomaru. I fear for you." She said the last part in a low wisper as she looked away from him. But he heard her. She felt something soft wrap around her. She realized it was his tail as it started lifting up. When she stopped she felt a finger under her chin turning her head to look Sesshomaru in the eye.

He nuzzled her neck next to her shoulder. Pulling her to closer to his chest he held her. Leaving a small trail of butterfly kiss's up her neck to her ear he whispered. "I will find a way to stop your nightmares. I promise." Kagome gasp. How does he know about them? He felt her stiffen. Pulling back and he looked at her. "Sesshomaru you don't know what your getting into. Stay out of it and be safe Please! I don't want anyone else hurt. He wants the Jewel and he will do whatever it takes to get. Please!" She begged as she started crying. But he wasn't listening to her.

"Kagome no one deserves what he has been doing to you no one. I will find a way. He will not harm me." He said as he wiped her tears away replacing each one with soft kiss's. Finely he softy kissed her lips. He didn't haft to ask to enter as she parted her lips. As he entered he thought God I love the taste of her. He deepened their kiss as he heard her softy moan. Pressing her against the wall he lightly rubbed over her shoulders down her arms and slowly raised her arms over her head.

Tracing her arms back down to her sides to her hips. He gently squeezed as he pressed his hips to her softy grinding them to hers. He heard her moan and smelt her arousal. He grind as he broke their kiss, kissing his way to her ear. " I can tell you want me as I do you. You can denie it but your body tells me otherwise." She felt his fangs lightly rub on her neck and moaned again.

Unknown to them someone had been watching them from the garden. Lady Tara was not happy about what she was seeing. That should be me. He's mine. I'll kill her and then he will come to me. She thought as she made her way out of the garden back into the manor with a grin on her face.

Kagome and Sesshomaru where interrupted by a knock her on door. Sesshomaru growled at the interruption and Kagome giggled at his reaction. "You should do that more often My Dear." he said with a raised eyebrow. He stayed on the balcony while she went into the room. "Come" the door opened to reveal Jaken. Jaken frowned at her.

"Wench get down stairs it is time to eat." At hearing this Sesshomaru stepped into the room. Jaken froze at seeing his Lord's eye turn red. "Jaken if I ever hear you speak to Lady Kagome in such a way again. I will cut off your head and mount it on my wall. Do you understand me? Now get out!" Jaken could tell his Lord was pissed. "Yes My Lord. Forgive me. It is time for the morning meal Sir." Jaken turned and left the room as fast as he could and returned back downstairs.

Kagome turned to him."Sesshomaru did you haft to be so harsh on him?" she said while looking at the floor. He lifted her chin looking her in the eyes. " I will not have him or anyone else speak to you in such a disrespectful way. Now if you are ready shall we go and eat." She brushed out her hair quickly while he waited on her. Straightening her cloths she walked to him and they went downstairs. After entering and taking their seats. Sesshomaru could feel the stress coming from Kagome.

He made a mind link between them."Kagome what bothers you?" " Sesshomaru maybe me being here isn't a good idea. Can't you feel the anger and hear them talking." He looked at everyone at the table. "Kagome you belong here more than any other here. Relax." He grinned at her.

After everyone was done he stood letting out a soft growl for their attention. " Everyone may start making their way to the lake for the event to begin. I shall see you all there." He announced and turned to Kagome holding out his hand. "Lady Kagome you shall ride with me. Come." As Kagome stood to leave with him. Sesshomaru heard a growl of protest from one of the other demon. He stopped and whispered in her ear.

"Kagome go to your room and ready yourself. I will be their in a moment." She bowed her head then left the room. As soon as he was sure she was out of hearing range he turned to the demon who growled. "Announce yourself and speak." The demon thinking he was in the right stood. " I am Migra a member of the Southern court."

Sesshomaru saw the Southern Lord cringe. " Humans have no right to be at this event. It is a private event for demons only. Humans are nothing special and do not deserve respect they have no honor. They are lower creatures and that one is a Miko so she is veil as well." He wanted to rip the demon limb from limb for his insults of Kagome and Rin. " Is that all you wish to say Migra?" Before Migra could say anything he found himself slammed up against the wall by Sesshomaru's hand and heard him growling.

Kagome had known something was going to happen before she ever left the dinning hall. Instead of leaving like she was told she had hidden her aura and returned standing just outside the door listening to what was said. What she heard brought tears to her eyes. She knew this would happen sooner or later. The feeling of being unwelcome overwhelming her. When she heard Sesshomaru's growl she stepped into the dinning hall. Even with all the demon had said, she didn't want his death because of her. But she knew that he would die if she didn't do something.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nightmare's **

As she stepped into the room she walked closer to where he was. Sesshomaru looked at her. He could see the pain in her eyes and the tears that filled them. He knew that she had heard it all. " You have disgraced yourself and the court you serve. You have insulted this house Lady Kagome and My Daughter Rin." Before he could say anything else Kagome spoke.

" Lord Sesshomaru I believe under demon law I have curtain rights. I would like to invoke those rights and defend my honor as well as those of Young Lady Rin." Migra spoke up yelling." You have no rights under demon law! You are not royalty or a demon! You are nothing but a human!" A grin came across Sesshomaru's face. "Your wrong she does. Lady Kagome would you like to announce yourself Please." He dropped Migra and let him fall to the floor.

Kagome held her head high and spoke clearly. " I am Princess Lady Kagome. I am also the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo. I am The Priestess and Protector Of The Shikon No Tama . I am a member of The Western Count. I am the Most Powerful Miko of two lifetimes. I am a warrior. I am the Killers of the Veil and Evil Naraku. I am the past the present and the future. I am she who floats through the Ages. I formally invoke my rights under demon law to defend my honor and those of Young Lady Rin from the slanderous and hurtful things you have said about Rin and myself."

" As a member of the Southern Court I have the right to refuse to fight you human and I invoke that right." He smirked. The Lord of the Southern Lands had , had enough after hearing her announce herself and the shame that Mirga have brought to his Land he spoke up. " Migra you have no choice but to defend yourself. You are hear by no longer a member of my court. You have shamed us all."

Kagome turned to The Lord Of The Southern Lands. She could tell by his aura he did not hold her in the same regard as Migra. "My Lord I thank you for his removal but punishing one who is blind only leads to more grief and them staying blind. I pose that knowledge of what he dose not understand to be best. To learn ones errors they must first see the truth." She looked at Migra with sad eyes.

" I truly pity you. Your eyes need to wake to see the truth of life as they have been closed to long." She stepped closer to him and saw him take a fighters stance. Her hand glowed. "I wish you no harm." A soft pink light came from her hand and pushed Migra to the wall holding him still as she approached him. " See the pain I have had to endure to uphold my honor and be happy I don't let you feel it as I have. May your eyes wake to the truth of humans and what they live through each and every day Their pain, their suffering. Remember these are from my own mind. They are but shadows to you. visions and can not harm you." She touched him with one finger on his for head as a tear slid down her face. After removing her finger everyone watched as he was gently lowered to the floor sitting on his knees.

She watched as tears started to form in his eyes. Turning to Sesshomaru she looked at him " As I said. I tire of it all." Looking back at him then back to Sesshomaru. Closed her eyes as another tear rolled down her cheek. " My Lords have pity on him. He will see things no living creature should see. I shall take my leave now Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome left the dinning hall and returned to her room. She changed into her old clothes and wrought a note to Sesshomaru and then left the Manor while everyone was in the hall with Migra.

5 Minutes after Kagome had left the manor Migra was released from his spell. The tears flowed freely down his cheeks." So much pain for honor and duty. How can one human take so much pain." He whispered to himself. But everyone could hear him. Sesshomaru picked him up by his haori and held him eye level. " Who pains her in her sleep?" He had been waiting for him to come out of the spell to find the answer of her attacker in her nightmares. He knew Migra would know. "Inuyasha and Naraku" he answered.

" But Naraku is dead" Said the Southern Lord. "If one makes a pact with the dead then they can combine within the living." Said one of the Northern Court members. Sesshomaru dropped him and left the hall to go to Kagome and find out if it was true. But when he got to her room he couldn't sense her there. He entered her room only to find a small box and a note.

Dear Sesshomaru

I told you me being here was a bad idea now you understand. I will not be the reason for troubles for you with the other Courts and Lords. I leave this for you to protect as I shall not be able to much longer. Please guard it well and don't let Inuyasha have it no matter what. He has a great evil planned for it. I give you permission to do with it as you will. May your choice be wise and pure. Thank you for the time I spent here with you. It was the first time I have had any happiness since you left the group 6 months ago and I love you all the more for it. But it is time for this to end. Sorry for ruining your birthday week. Tell Rin Good-bye for me. Good-bye Sesshomaru

Always yours Lady Kagome.

When he opened the box he found she had left the Jewel for him to protect. He knew if she had left the Jewel that she was looking to die that night. He was unable to touch the Jewel because of the sutras around it. He remembered what she had told him about Rin. A few minutes later he found Rin. " Rin I need you to try to remove the paper from an object. Can you do that for me?" "I will try." she replied.

He handed her the box. When she opened it she was able to pick up the Jewel and started pealing the papers from it. She then handed it to him with a big smile on her face. " You did well Rin. Listen to me carefully. I need you to stay in this room do not leave it for any reason. Do you understand?" " Yes Father." Rin knew the only time he would say such a thing was if there was trouble. " I will return for you ,stay here." he said as he was heading out of the door. Before leaving her doorway he placed one of his own barriers to make sure she would remain safe from harm.

After returning to the dinning hall he found that everyone else was still there. Unknown to Sesshomaru Migra had told them most of what he had seen. "Where is Lady Kagome" Asked Migra. Sesshomaru didn't even look at him as he let out a loud roar and guards filled the room in response. " Lady Kagome is gone. You come with me. The rest of you search the Lands find her and bring her back. Do not let her out of your sight. If she sleeps wake her." He ordered. His voice gave no room for arguments or dought. They bowed and left the Manor quickly.

"Where are you going Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked the Southern Lord. Sesshomaru turned and looked at him. " To find Lady Kagome and to kill Inuyasha." He answered his voice full of hate, his eyes crimson red with anger for what Inuyasha had been doing. He turned and walked out of the manor. After getting her scent he followed it till it stopped at the edge of the Manor grounds. It was headed toward Inuyasha's forest so he would check there first.

At the same time Kagome was walking through the woods. When she felt something hit her. She saw a flash of red then everything went black. As she started coming to she felt she was chained and laying down just like in her dreams. She was cold and her wrist and ankles hurt from the chains. She opened her eyes and looked around. She could tell she was in a cave. Fear overwhelmed her as she heard an all to familiar voice coming from the dark. " About time you wake up bitch." His voice dripping with venom and hate.

"Inuyasha" she whispered. Her voice full of fear. "You didn't think you could get away from me did you wench? You can never get away from me. I want the Jewel. Where is it?" She could feel a claw lightly run up her leg as he walked up into her view. She started struggling against the chains on her only to make her wrist bleed. "That's it wench keep fighting it. The smell of your blood excites me. I like it. Tell me where it is? Or am I going to haft to punish you like I did last night?" "Inuyasha please don't do this." She begged.

He laughed evilly and it made her shiver in fear." I'm going to do more to you now than I've ever done before unless you give me the Jewel. Give me the Jewel and I'll make your death quick. If you don't it will be a long and very painful death I promise." He whispered in her ear. She froze as he spoke. The tears started running down the side of her face. "Never! I'll Never give you the Jewel.!" She screamed at him as she cried. "Fine have it your way bitch." With one sharp claw he started cutting her shirt exposing her chest and stomach. "Tell me where it is. We wouldn't want the pretty skin damaged would we." He smiled evilly as he caressed her skin up to her breast. "I've always like your body. I think I will enjoy it for awhile."

"No! Sesshomaru help me!" She screamed fear in her voice. She started fighting the chains trying to get away from him. "Wench he can't save you! He will never find you here." He screamed as he slapped her across the face. His claw cutting her cheek. "Cry out , I want to hear you scream in pain." As he dug a claw into her arm making a 2 inch cut. Kagome screamed in pain as the blood started flowing from her arm. " Where is the Jewel?" "No I'm not telling you." she cried out. She heard him growl as he walked down the side placing a sharp nail under the edge of her skirt, cutting it all down the side of it. Then grabbing it and ripping it away from her body.

"Inuyashas please don't do this. It's Naraku this isn't you. PLEASE!" She knew what he was going to do her. " HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed hoping and praying someone would hear her. "Give it to me Kagome" "NO" she screamed. He cut off her bra. Then placed a small cut across the closet breast. She cried out. He bent down and licked the blood. "Your fear taste good. I want more." He laughed.

"Where is the Jewel? Tell me or I will haft to punish you more" ." Never! I'll Never give it to you!" "Stupid Bitch! I'm tired of asking you!" He screamed at her. Laying his hand on her hip digging in with 4 nails he walked down to her feet cutting her as he walked. She cried out in pain. "SESSHOMARU!!" Inuyasha doubled up his fist and hit her in the ribs over and over while screaming at her. " You Stupid BITCH. He is never going to help you. You Whore! I know you have been with him at the Manor. I have been watching! He don't care about you. You Whore."

"He will come Inuyasha. He will come and he will kill your sick ass. Your going to die at his hands and I'm, going to watch him do it. I hope your death is painful." She screamed at him with all the hate and all the pain coming out of her at once in her voice. "YOU BITCH " He screamed He cut across her stomach her chest. She screamed out in her pain of the cuts. "SESSHOMARU!! Help ME !" "Shut up you stupid bitch." He screamed at her as he started Hitting her in the head with his fist. "Where is it? Where is the Jewel?" She couldn't talk from pain and the tears that flowed through her body. Wave after wave of pain shook her to her very core.

He ripped off the rest of her cloths and then removed his own. "NO INUYASHA NO" She started fighting the chains thrashing her legs and arms trying to stop him from what he was about to do. Screaming for help "SESSHOMARU HELP ME! SESSHOMARU!!" "Where is the Jewel Bitch" He screamed at her. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU INUYASHA!. GET OFF OF ME! SESSHOMARU HELP!" she screamed and cried uncontrollably.

Just as he was about to stab her in the side with his claws he went flying across the cave. The guard hit the chains with his sword and wrapped his cap around her removing her from the cave. While Sesshomaru stood in front of her, protecting her as she left. "Inuyasha repair to die. I should have killed you long time ago.. I never thought you would be this sick as to torture someone. You coward." Said Sesshomaru His voice full of hate. His eyes glowing red with rage.

"Dear brother it will not be me who dies here today. It will be you." His voice full of hate and sarcasm dipping off of every word. He lunged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged to the side and drove his fist into Inuyasha's back Letting his poison out inside of his body then jumping back. Pulling up his poison whip he starts attacking Inuyasha with it. Inuyasha dodged the first hit. The second attempt hit Inuyasha and cut off his arm. All the while Sesshomaru yelling at Inuyasha never to touch what is his. Yelling words of hate and disgust at him. Telling him how worthless and vile he was.

Outside of the cave the guard had been ripping up his haori wrapping it around Kagome's body to try to stop the bleeding. They could hear the fighting inside the cave. As soon as they have done wrapping her. "Please help me inside. I haft to watch." The guard shook his head." If I was to take you back in there, Lord Sesshomaru would have my head Lady Kagome." She gave him a hateful look. "Fine I'll do it on my own." The guard tried to stop her but each time he touched her she burnt him.

Kagome made it to the opening of the cave and was able to see the fight. She watched as Sesshomaru cut Inuyasha taking his leg as well as his other arm. He fell to the ground unable to move from blood lose. She saw as the acid from his claws burning through Inuyasha's chest as Sesshomaru let it drip on him slowly. Gathering all of her strength she stood and made her way to Inuyasha's cloths and Tetsusaiga. Picking them up she walked to his body as he lay dying. " I told you he would come. Go to hell Inuyasha. May you or Naraku never return to the land of the living in anyway, shape or form.". Putting up her glowing hands she sent a wave of purification power through him before she collapsed of her strength being drained.

Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground. Holding her bridal style they rushed her back to the Manor. He started screaming for the healers as soon as he walked through the door. He took her to his bed chambers. The healers came in and tended to her. Sesshomaru stood by waiting to see what they had to say. He knew she had lost allot of blood. When they where done the master healer came over to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Chance **

He looked at the healer waiting for him to speak. " My Lord we have done all we can, but she has lost to much blood. We healers can't save her. She is dyeing we can't stop it. I'm sorry My Lord." He nodded and watched the healers leave his chambers. He sat on the side of the bed rolling the Jewel in his fingers looking at Kagome as she slept. He could smell death in the air.

"Forgive me for what I am about to do Kagome. You said to be wise with it." He whispered. He set on his knees beside the bed. Holding the Jewel in one hand and Kagome's hand in the other, he closed his eyes and saw her in his mind. " I wish for Kagome to live a long health, safe life as a female dog demon without fear of evil harming her ever again." He felt the Jewel raise out of his hand. He felt it's power as it filled the room. Kagome lifted off of the bed her body started to pulse and glow. He kept his eyes closed. _Even if she does not wish to be with me she will be safe. That is all that matters._ He thought to himself.

Sesshomaru heard a female voice come from within the Jewel. " Lord Sesshomaru why have you wished for her to be a demon like yourself?" Ask the voice. "Because I love her. Even if she does not wish to be with me as a demon she will be excepted by my kind. I know a strong demon would take good care of her and keep her safe from harm. With the powers she has neither human or demon have been kind to her. Then in 500 years she will be able to see her family once again. I only want her happiness." He answered.

The voice spoke again." Your wish is one of Love and comes from the heart therefore it is a pure wish. It shall be granted. The Jewel is purified. Thank you for setting me free Lord Sesshomaru. May you always be happy." The voice went quiet. The room filled with a blinding light. A powerful pulse surged through out the Manor. Many people came running into the room as Kagome hovered in the air pulsating. They watched as the light went inside of Kagome and then she lowered to the bed and the light deemed.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at her. Watching her for any movement. He took her hand holding it. "Kagome can you hear me?" He ask as he was brushing a strain of hair away from her face. He ordered cool cloths and then sent everyone away. He replaced the cool cloths through out the night. Minutes turned into hours as he waited for her to wake. As he sat with his back to the wall, his eyes closed and lightly stroking her hair.

He felt her move. Moving so he could see her face better. "Kagome can you hear me?" "Sesshomaru." she whispered softy. He smiled relieved that she was finely waking up." Lay still Kagome your going to be alright. There are some things I need to inform you of. I only hope you can forgive me for them." "Sesshomaru my head hurts" "I know keep your eyes closed I'll have something brought for you. But first we must speak. I am sorry it took me so long to find you. Kagome I used the Jewel to save your life. You was dyeing there was nothing we could do to stop it. I couldn't use my sword on you as I have already used it on you once before."

"I'm not upset about using the Jewel Sesshomaru. Is it purified?" She asked "Yes it is. But that's not what you might be upset about. It was part of the wish I made." He really didn't want to tell her afraid of what she might say. "What was your wish?" she asked. She was starting to wonder why he was telling her things. _There is something he isn't wanting to say._ she thought to herself. " Well I wished for you to live a long health, safe life as a female dog demon without fear of evil harming you ever again."

He closed his eyes tight readying himself for the yelling she was sure to do. To his surprise she didn't yell or scream at him. "Why did you wish for me to be a demon Sesshomaru?" She asked in a calm even voice. "The other humans seamed to shun you because you befriend demons they where unkind to you. The demons allot of them didn't except you because you was human. But I knew if you was a full demon They would except you as one of our kind. It wouldn't matter to them you was once human and I know a strong demon would be happy to have you as a mate and would care for you help keep you safe and make you happy. When humans wouldn't. Plus you would live long enough to see your family again."

"How long have I been asleep?" " All day and through most of the night. It's almost sunrise now." He answered. As he looked at her he couldn't help but to wonder if she was upset or mad at him for taking her humanity from her by his wish. The thought of her being unhappy with him was something that was bothering him greatly. Even though he did Love her he didn't know how to tell her his feelings for her. He had always kept his feeling locked away deep inside of him not letting them out.

Kagome opened her eyes and had been watching him as he stroked her hair. As she looked into his eyes she could see a pain and sadness within them. "Sesshomaru what pains and saddens you?" He was pulled form his thought as she spoke to him. As he looked into her eyes he was greeted by a pair of warm golden eyes. "Beautiful." he whispered. When he realized he had said it out loud he looked away.

" I was wondering if you hated me now for taking away your humanity from you with my wish." She could hear a tent of sadness in his voice as he spoke to her of his concern. " Sesshomaru you have taken nothing from me that I would not have freely given. I am still the same person I was before. Only the cover has changed. I still have my humanity as long as I do not change the way I think of the world and those in it. At least now I will live long enough to see my family again. For that I am grateful to you."

She smiled at the thought of seeing her family again. A tear slipped from her eye at the thought of her long wait. When he looked back to her he saw the tear roll down her cheek. He wiped it away and smiled at her. " Time will pass faster than you think Kagome. You will see them again." He said as he lightly rubbed his thrum over her face while cupping her cheek in his hand.

He knew how much she loved to watch the sunrise. As it was about the start coming up, He stood and picked her up bridle style walking to his balcony. Kagome laid her head on his chest and relaxed into his arms as he carried her. She felt safe, warm and protected. The warmth of his arms and chest calmed her and she felt at peace with herself for the first time in a long time.

As they watched the sunrise she remembered she still had 3 questions to ask and he had to answer them completely. She looked up at him."Sesshomaru I still have 3 questions to ask from our deal. I would like to ask them now." She said as he looked down at her and nodded his head.

" One What have you always wanted from life and will it always be so?" She asked as she watched the sky light up with it's soothing colors.

" I have always wanted power. To be the strongest there is. Greater than my father was before me. I do not wish that kind of power any longer. It is another I seek now." He glanced down at her and saw her nod her head softy.

"Two. At the finale battle as soon as Naraku was defeated and I was back with the group you left and we didn't see you again. Even after all the months you spent traveling with us. Why did you leave like that and didn't it bother you at all?" She could fell his nervousness at her question.

" After much thought I came to the conclusion that you would do one of two things after the battle. Seeing how close you and the Half Breed seamed to be at the time. I thought you two would either mate or you would return to your home and not return. I did not wish to see each of these happen so I left. Afterwards I learned you was still around. I wanted to return and have conversations with you as we had done so many times. But thinking you had mated him. It was not my place to do so. It would have been dishonorable on my part as I had become accustomed to your presents."

He saw her smile out of the corner of his eye. He pulled her up closer to his chest and wrapped his boa tail under her. Cradling her trying to make her more comfortable. He was pleased that she had smiled because of him.

"Last question. What do you see when you look at me?" He was a little taken back at her question he wasn't sure how to answer it. He knew he had to tell the truth. " I see what I have seen for a long time." He heard her softy sigh. " That is not an answer." She said. He could hear the disappointment in her voice.

" I see a beautiful amazing being who has honor and loyalty to there duty and those around them beyond any other I have ever meet. Who is strong and brave against all odds. Who never gives up when it is something they believe in. Who is loving , caring , genital, smart and forgiving even to those who cause her pain. Someone who was able to make me open my eyes that life is not always as I thought it was and there was a different path I could walk in this life. One that deserves respect and that others should look up to and strive to be like. Someone whom I fell in Love with and wish to win her heart and someday make my mate. That is what I see when I look at you."

He closed his eyes trying to prepare himself for a rejection. He was sure she didn't feel the same about him. The thought of being rejected by her made his heart acks in pain. He glanced down at her when she didn't say anything. She looked to be deep in thought as he watched her. She never noticed when he sat her on the balcony rail. His tail wrapped around her for safety. He waited for her to say something

"Kagome?" She looked at to him. He saw the tears in her eyes. She reached up and cupped his face never braking eye contact. His beast screaming for him to kiss her. He didn't argue with it as their lips drew closer and closer he watched her reactions to see if she would stop him. Just before their lips meet he whispered.

"My Kagome" Her lips tingled in anticipation of his kiss. She pushed her lips into his wanting the feeling of his to her. She felt his tong tease her lip and she welcome it. Feeling his arms wrap around her she deepened their kiss. Wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him close to her. She felt her body tingle at the feeling of his to her.

She slipped one hand into his haori while untiring his sash then slipping in the other softy caressing his chest around to his sides to his back Kissing along his jaw to his neck. She heard his breathing change. She took in his scent and she liked it. Lightly kissing and sucking her way up his neck she gently pulled her hands across his back letting her nail drag on his skin she heard him softy moan. His scent became stronger , it make her want him more.

He could smell her arousal it was driving him crazy. He wanted her, wanted to feel her skin against his. The feel of her kiss's on his neck he couldn't stop the soft moan he let out. Running his hands down her back and cupping her bottom lifted her up while she was kissing his neck. He walked to the doorway and pushed her up against the wall. Running his hands up her arms placing them above her head.

He gently caressed her letting his nail glide across her as he moved down them again to her sides. and untied her obi. He let it fall to the floor as his hands moved to the front of her Kimono. Slipping his hands inside of it he caressed her soft skin as he started kissing her neck. Leaving a line of butterfly kiss's as he kissed his way to her ear. His hands caressed her breast. He heard her moan with the pleasure she was feeling. He smirked to know that he could make her feel good. He pushed his hips into her again slowly grinding them letting her feel his hardened member. She softy moaned out his name.

He silently cursed as he felt the aura coming closer to them. He let her down and kissed his was down her body to her stomach. She leaned her head against the wall enjoying the sensations he was giving her. He picked up her obi and kissed his way back up to her neck. closing her Kimono He replaced her obi around her and tied it. never braking his contact with her neck as he moved to her ear He whispered. "We are about to be disturbed once again. I think I'll kill them then return where I was." He heard her giggle. " You know you want to wait till later." He pulled his head back and looked at her. She was smiling at him. "Are you saying you will be my mate?" He asked silently praying and hoping she would say yes.

She grinned at him evilly. "Well I don't know. I mean I have not been asked formally." That's when he realized that he hadn't really asked her yet. Just then they heard a knock on the door. Ignoring the door He lifted one of her hands and placed it over his heart holding it with his own. Cupping her cheek with the other. Looking into her eyes. " Kagome I Love You. I have given you my heart. It would greatly honor me if you would be my mate, stand by my side as I rule these lands. I freely give you all that I am. Be my Queen and my mate." She smiled. " I have loved you for a long time.. I would love to be your mate Sesshomaru."

He pulled her into a tight hug a smile on his face. "Tonight is the ball I shall announce it then. Will you sing for me at the ball?" "Why do you want me to sing?" she asked confused by his request. He smiled down at her." I wish for them all to see the beauty I saw in you. When you danced with the fireflies it was a sight I can not describe." He saw her nod as she agreed to try with the fireflies.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Mouth **

As much as neither wanted to leave their quiet little part of the world they went down to the dinning hall. They agreed to keep it a secret till the ball of there intended mating. The rest of the day Kagome spent getting fitted for the new Kimono Sesshomaru wanted her to have at the ball. The servants where busy getting things ready. Sesshomaru had meetings with a couple of the other Lords and even talked to Migra. At which time he told Sesshomaru many things he had seen in he time he was inside the spell Kagome had put on him. Because of his actions and the change that had come over him. He was allowed back into the Southern Court.

Kagome and Sesshomaru found time here and there to sneak away from everyone for a few heated and passionate kiss's through out the day. About four hours before the ball was to begin the women gathered to show off what they would be wearing for the ball. Kagome simply showed off a very nice Kimono that she had in the wardrobe not wanting anyone to see what she was really going to wear as it would ruin the secret of their mating intentions.

Kagome was enjoying herself talking with everyone until Lady Tara decided to spoil it and spoke. "Well My Sesshomaru loves red like I am wearing it is his favorite color." Kagome did not like her calling Sesshomaru hers but she kept that to herself. Thinking of how shocked she would be later. She smiled as she thought of what her face was going to look like. " Lord Sesshomaru's true favorite color is a maroon red Lady Tara it is much darker than a normal red." Kagome said pleased with herself that fact she knew something that Lady Tara did not. As well as the look in her eyes.

Lady Tara did not like being corrected by Kagome and she let it be known. " I know what his favorite color is. I do not need a human like you to tell me. I will someday be his mate you best remember that human." She said smugly The anger could be heard in her voice. Kagome sweetly looked at her and smiled in her retaliation. " It is not my fault you do not know his favorite about anything Lady Tara. Before speaking one should know the facts of matters of which they talk." All the while she talked she simply smiled at her, this pissed Lady Tara off.

Lady Tara jumped to her feet in anger. " You bitch! I should rip your through out for speaking to me in such a way." She screamed at Kagome. Kagome could hear the other 2 Ladies gasp in their shock. Kagome just looked at the floor shaking her head. After looking back at Lady Tara her smile was gone. " Lady Tara such language from someone who is suppose to be a Lady with your stature is very unlady like. One would think someone of your stature would have better manors. If I may also add. Saying such things as you just did could be a declaration of intent on your part to try to do bodily harm to person. In wish case my honor would demand I defend myself." Kagome stood and turned to the other 2 Ladies and slightly nodded her head in respect.

" I have enjoyed your company Ladies but I must leave now. Lord Sesshomaru had asked a favor of me so I must attend to the arrangements for it. I shall see you at the ball late." Kagome smiled at them and walked to the door. When she was about to open it she heard Lady Tara speak. " You have no right to be in this house. About time he puts you in your place. Now get to work." Kagome's miko powers flared she took a deep breath to calm herself as she pulled her powers back inside her before turning around. She had , had enough of this women's mouth.

."For your information He did not order me he asked me and in a very nice way. In the 9 months we traveled together he never once ordered me around because he respects me. Can you say the same thing for yourself. I dought it. You are a spoiled whiny little brat who thinks you can have whatever you want because of who you are related to. Well guess what the world don't really work that way. Further more as to me belonging here. I want you to know He asked me to live here. This is my home. So if you stop and think about it I have more rights in this house than you ever will.. I belong here.

I have tried very hard for you to like me and all you want to do is to run me down like I am lower than you. Something for you to step on. News flash I am not and you should remember that. I am a Princess and a powerful Miko. I am the Sacred Protector Of The Shikon No Tama I came from a place you could never even dream of to save the demon race from being wiped from the face of this earth and you have the gall to speak to me in such a way. You shame yourself. I tire of your childish action and your temperaments like a spoiled brat when there is no reason for it. Do not stress my wrath." The whole time Kagome was talking she was stepping forward until Lady Tara was backed against a wall. Fear could be seen in her eyes and smelt thick in the air.

Kagome stepped back and looked at the other 2 Ladies in the room. She felt bad that they had to witness such a thing from her. " My Ladies I am sorry for such an outburst from myself. please forgive me." She bowed her head once again and left the room. She was mad at herself for letting Lady Tara get to her in such a way. There was just something about her that made Kagome very uneasy. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She had the feeling that she was going to be trouble The same feeling she had the first time she had meet her.

As she walked through the halls lost in thought she didn't notice the aura that was following behind her as she headed to her room. When she entered she placed her new kimono in the bathing area. When she returned to her bedroom chamber she found she was not alone anymore. She stopped when she saw none other than Lady Tara standing in the middle of her room. "Is there a reason you have entered my chambers without my permission Lady Tara?"

"Yes I want you to stay away from My Sesshomaru. If you don't I'll kill you like the animal you are." Lady Tara said with a hateful tone. Kagome looked at the floor then back at her then replied." I see. I take it that you are challenging me for the right to be around Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome walked over to her door never removing her eyes from Lady Tara. Opening the door she yelled for the guard. The guard was there in a flash. " Yes lady Kagome you called?" He asked as he was looking around for any sign of trouble.

"Yes. Do you happen to know where Lord Sesshoamru is by chance?" Kagome had a plan to stop her from being alone with Lady Tara so she didn't try any thing stupid. " Yes My Lady he is in his study." " Good would you mind escorting Lady Tara and myself there please?" "Yes My Lady. This way please." " After you Lady Tara." Kagome said smiling at what she had done. She couldn't help but wonder how stupid this demon really was. Soon they reached the study after knocking on the door and finding him inside they entered.

Kagome turned to the guard. "Thank you guard." she said smiling at him. " Your welcome My Lady" He bowed to them all and left the study. Kagome walked over in front of Sesshomaru's desk and stood beside Lady Tara. Kagome could tell he was very confused as to why they would both be in his study to talk to him. She smirked inwards. " Lord Sesshomaru Lady Tara and I have a disagreement of which your help is needed." Said Kagome. He could tell that she was doing her best not to laugh at what was happening.

" Oh? Please tell me what this problem is you need my help with." He asked still confused. " Lady Tara has challenged me to fight her for I quote. To stay away from her Sesshomaru or she will kill me like the animal I am." Sesshomaru smirked and looked at Lady Tara who was smiling. Thinking the smirk was on his face because he was pleased she would fight for him.

" I see Lady Kagome. In a case like this there must be rules." he said wanting to laugh. He knew Kagome would win this fight. "Yes My Lord This is why we are here. For you to be the over seer of this small event of my honor. As you know I am a miko so I pose I not be allowed to use my Miko powers against her. I would agree this condition to be fair. Also When I win she must apologize to me in front of everyone for all the hateful , cruel and insulting things she has been saying to me every since she got here." This made him wonder what else she had said to Kagome and how much had this been going on.

"When I win you will become my very own personal slave." Lady Tara spat out. looking at Kagome. Sesshomaru cleared his thought as both women looked at him. " Then you are both in agreement with the terms of this small event between you? If so meet in the dojo in 20 minutes. Plus stay away from each other until then. To knowingly be around the other you will automatically lose the challenge. Not showing up you will lose as well." They both bowed and left the room. Kagome heard Sesshomaru yell for Jaken..

She returned to her room and got out Inuyasha's Robe Of The Fire Rat and put them on. Grabbing up Tetsusaiga she didn't know if she would be able to use it or not she had never tried to wield it before. She picked up Tetsusaiga Holding it in both hands looking at it. " Tetsusaiga I may not be Inuyasha but I am the one who freed you from your sleep. I ask you to except me as your new owner. As you have helped to protect me many time I wish not to lose your protection." she whispered to the sword. Placing it in her sash When she pulled it out of it's sheaf it pulsed then transformed. "Thank you my old friend." Then replaced it in it's sheaf. Put up her hair in a pony tail and headed to the dojo to wait for the event to happen.

She could tell by the auras in the dojo that many people where already there. Taking a deep breath and laying her hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt she entered the dojo. She walked over to her spot siting down on one leg the other raised holding her sword up on the floor in the hand that rested on her raised knee. She sat tall and proud head held high. Kagome noticed she was getting some strange looks from the Lords who where already there. The way they where looking at her was unnerving to her. She stood and walk over in front of them all and sat down looking at them.

She knew why they where looking at her in such a way. The sword. "My Lords I feel as if you wish to ask me something. Am I correct?" She said already knowing the answer but she was trying to be polite." Yes Lady Kagome. Is that the sword I think it is and why do you have it?" Ask the Lord Of The Souther Lands. " Yes Sir this is indeed the fabled sword Tetsusaiga. It was I who released Inuyasha from The Tree Of Ages. It was I who released this very sword from it's internal resting place and presented it to Inuyasha. This sword has helped to protect me for the last 4 years. At the time of Inuyasha's death I retrieved Tetsusaiga once again and it has honored me by excepting me as it's new owner. Tetsusaiga is like an old friend to me."

He smiled at her. " It is good to know that it has chosen someone with a good heart to wield it." Hearing this made Kagome feel good. The fact that she had been complemented by another Lord other than Sesshomaru make her chest fill with pride. " Thank you My Lord." She slightly bowed her head in respect. " Pardon me I must take my place." She returned to her place and waited for Lady Tara to come to the dojo.

Kagome was tired of this waiting game. The longer she waited the more she really wanted to hurt her."Guard" she called out "Yes My Lady?" " Guard would you mind going and finding Lady Tara and dragging her crowdedness into this DoJo please." The guard smiled. "Yes My Lady right away." "Thank you" Kagome called out as he was rushing out of the door.

Kagome stood wanting to be the kind and Lightly bowed to the guest that have been waiting so long. " My Lords And My Ladies and honor guest I apologize for such a long delay. I have sent a guard in search of Lady Tara. Hopefully we can get this over with soon." She went and stood in the door way taking in a fresh scent of the air outside.

A few minutes later she saw the guard returning with Lady Tara by his side arguing with him. The guard stopped at Kagome. He smiled while speaking to her." My Lady I have escorted Lady Tara as you requested." Kagome nodded to him. Holding out her hand to the dojo door. " Lady Tara after you." When she turned back around she saw Sesshomaru walking up to her. "Nice of you too join us. At least you changed your clothes."

Kagome went to turn around and walk away. He grabbed her arm and stopped her. " Kagome wait" A tear came to her eyes. She turned around and looked at him. Before he could say anything she spoke. " Don't bother Lord Sesshomaru her scent is on your breath and your scent is all over her as well." She said as a tear fell from her eyes rolling down her cheeks. She pulled away and walked inside standing in her place across from Lady Tara.

"Well Tara I must say you have chosen something rather hard to fight in. Chose your weapon." Kagome reached down and pulled Tetsusaiga from it's sheaf. leaving it unchanged till needed. She heard Sesshomaru say "Tetsusaiga" as he gasp. " Yes Lord Sesshomaru Tetsusaiga." She sliced it through the air and changed it's form. " It has chosen a new owner. It chose to honor me." turning her attention back to the women.

" Since you are unwilling to choice a weapon have you chosen to use your claws or are you relenting on your challenge?" Kagome put Tetsusaiga back in it's sheaf.

"Tara attack or be attacked." said Kagome who was very annoyed with her little game and wanted to get this over with. Tara just stood there and didn't move. Kagome walked over to her and slapped her across the face. In a loud voice Kagome asked a question. " MY LORDS. When one being makes a challenge and then refuses to fight in said challenge who is the winner?" Lord Sesshomaru spoke. " If she dose not fight in the challenge she asked for then she will be declared the loser." "How long do I haft to stand here waiting my time looking at her.?" Kagome asked annoyance clear in her voice for all to hear. This time the Lord Of The Souther Lands who answered. " You may call it at any time you wish it is clear to all she is not going to fight."

Kagome pulled back her fist and hit Tara in the jaw." That was for calling me a whore when I am clearly untouched by any man and you have been by many." She hit her again. " That was for telling me I am useless and that I have no right to be here." She picked her up and Hit her again." That was for threading to kill me 2 times."

She picked her up and hit her again.

"That was for tell me I have no right to talk to Lord Sesshomaru. She picked her up again and hit her. "That was for all the other cruel and hurtful things you have said to me since you arrived. When all I have done was be nice to you and try my best to get you to like me." She picked her up and hit her again " That was for daring to challenge me. Never do it again. I can be just as cruel as I am kind and believe me I know the true meaning of someone being cruel I lived through it." Kagome turned around and walked to the middle of the room facing everyone. " This is over she has lost. I have defended my honor like I had too." She never looked at Sesshomaru.

With that being said Kagome walked out of the DoJo and vanished from sight before Sesshomaru could get out the door. She went to her room and sat in her bath crying. As she was trying to find her answers to why. After her bath was done she fixed her hair in a messy bun and added some silver pens to match her Kimono As she looked into the mirror she pulled down a few strains of hair on each side of her face to finish the look.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Senseless Death **

Knowing Sesshomaru was outside of her door she went to her window and jumped out not wanting to talk to him. The same feelings of betrayal she had felt with Inuyasha had come back but this time they where worse. She Loved Sesshomaru and she had not loved Inuyasha. The betrayal she had felt from Inuyasha was different for the reason Inuyasha had tried to mate with her and she was unwilling to do so, as her friends do not try to stop him.. That was the night she had run from the camp for the last time. Inuyasha had simply wanted them both her and Kikyo. Plus he had allied himself with Naraku even after his death.

As Kagome walked away from the Manor she placed an invisible barrier around herself in case she was attacked by an animal. Like she would do before she came to the Manor. As she got to the wood she was greeted by the fireflies who always seamed to be there waiting for her. As the fireflies hovered around her she asked if they would dance with her that night at the Ball which was in celebration for Lord Sesshomaru's birthday. She was happy when they agreed to do so with her.

It always made her feel good to sing to them. As she sat and waited for the time for her to sing. She sang to the fireflies the song she would be singing. As the sun was going down Kagome and the fireflies made there was back to the Manor as she went inside to find Sesshomaru they stayed outside waiting. She walked up to him not looking him in the eyes. She bowed her head to him as she started to speak. " Lord Sesshomaru My friends and I are ready. We await you the your quest outside. I shall start as soon as everyone is there and ready." With saying what she needed to she walked away not paying any attention to anything around her.

When she left the building her little friends where awaiting her. She sat on a stump as she waited from everyone to show. Soon people started coming out. She stood and straighten her clothes standing at the edge of the forest. Soon Sesshomaru announced her so she could begin.

Kagome stood with her back to the crowd looking at the forest as he started. " Tonight Lady Kagome has agree to show you all something very Beautiful as she had showed me. I give you Lady Kagome. My Future Mate. As Kagome started to sign hundreds of fireflies came out of the forest and encircled her as they started dancing to her song.

Spend all you time waiting, for that second chance, for a break that would make it ok

there is always some reason, to feel, not good enough

and it is hard at the end, of the day'

I need some distract,tion aww, a beautiful release

memories, seep through my veins

leaving me, empty aww ,and waves,less and maybe I find peace tonight

In the a,rms of, the angel fly away, from, here,.

from this dark, cold, hotel room and the end,lessness that you fear.

you are thrown, from, the wreckage of your si,lent revelry

your in the a,rms of the angel, may you find, some comfort, here

So tired of this strange life, and everywhere you turn, theirs vultures and thieves, at your back.

Storm keeps on twisten, keep on, building the lies, but you make up for that you lack.

Don't make no, difference, escape one last time, It's easer, to believe,.

Aw this sweet madness, all it's glory, and sadness ,that brings me to my knees,.

In the ar,ms of, the angel fly away, from, here,.

from this dark, cold, hotel room, and the end,lessness that you fear,.

you are thrown, from, the wreckage of your si,lent revelry,.

Your In the ar,ms of, the angel may you find, some comfort, here.

Here in the a,rms of, the angel may you find, some comfort, here,.

Everyone watched as she move gracefully in smooth motions. The fireflies moving with her as if they had one mind. Making designs and flairs in the air around her as the song went. They made wings on her each time the word angel was said. Kagome would raise her arms and hands up to the heavens as the fireflies would circle her arms and sit on her fingers each time.

The way Kagome and the firefly would lower to the ground each time the word sinking was said was as if they where going through the ground. As the guest watched they where in awe of her beauty and gracefulness with nature. Not one guest say a word till Kagome stopped singing. When she was finished with her song the firefly hovered all around her." My friends thank you so much for dancing with me. You have honored me with your Beauty. I am truly grateful to you." And then she bowed low to them and watched as they left going back into the woods out of her sight.

When Kagome turned around she faced the group of guest who where smiling at her. She was asked many questions and she answered most of them. She was still trying to get away and go back to her room. Everyone wanted to compliment her on her singing and her dance as well as her intended mating. As she finely started getting through the crowd and she thought she was able to get away she felt something wrap around her waist.

After Sesshomaru had announced Kagome he stepped back into the crowd and watched and listen to her song. He could feel the pain and sadness as she sang. He knew why it was there. He had to find a way to talk to her. To explain what had happened. He silently cursed Lady Tara for what she had managed to do. How she had drove a wedge between them. He was not willing to give up on Kagome. Even if it took 100 years he swore he would make her understand.

He waited at the back of the crowd. After she finished her song and she made her way through the crowd. Just before she was able to walk away Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome around the waist and took her on the dance floor. He knew she would not fight with him with it being so public.

"Sesshomaru what do you think you are doing? Release me. I don't want to dance with you." Kagome was upset and hurt all at the same time but she still would not forget her manors and disgrace herself. Sesshomaru pulled her close to him as he started whispering in her ear. " Kagome give me 5 minutes to explain. It isn't what you are thinking. I swear on my honor it isn't. Give me a chance to defend my honor Kagome.

As much as she was hurting inside he had asked on his honor. She couldn't refuse him that. She silently cursed him . He knew she would not say no to his honor. Kagome growled and cursed herself for her own morale. " Fine" Kagome could still smell Lady Tara on him and it was making her madder by the minute. Just the smell of him was making her feel sick of her stomach. "Sesshomaru If you want me to talk to you first you haft to get the smell of her off of you. It is making me sick."

"Pray tell. How am I suppose to do that Kagome. I have already changed my clothing trying to rid myself of her scent" He ask with a slight amusement in his voice. As the music stopped he lead her outside and away from the crowed dance area. Kagome was so frustrated she just didn't care anymore. It seamed as if nothing was going right. But she closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths to try to clear her mind.

"Sesshomaru I am going to my room. We can talk there I don't want to talk where others can hear us." Kagome wanted to go to her room and it seamed as if it was not going to happen. The smells and the noise all around them was to much. The events of the day had drained her mentality She was close to a braking point and she was trying desperately not to let things go that far.

When Kagome got to her room she sits on the floor and started to meditate while in her demon form. She found this calmed her greatly. She heard a knock on the door. "Come" she called as she kept her eyes closed. "What happened?" Her voice was calm but had no emotions in it. She knew this was the reason he was here. So she would let him have her say and go from there.

"Not long after you left the study a servant came in with tea for me. After drinking it I sat back and I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them again Lady Tara was sitting on my lap kissing me. When I realized who it was and what she was doing I shoved her into the floor. I Informed her she was never to touch me again. That I have an intended and who it was. She told me that she would get even.

That she would let you harm her and then tell her father that you attacked her for no reason. I found the servant who brought me the tea. She told me that Lady Tara was taking it to me and she had volunteered to do it for her. The rest you know. Kagome Lady Tara has been obsessed with me for a long time. A letter has been sent to her father The Lord Of The Northern Lands. I know he will not be happy with her."

Kagome looked at him she could tell he was telling the truth. With this knowledge Kagome couldn't be mad at him. She had thought it strange he would do such a thing to start with. But with the past history of her life it made things hard on her.

" Since I have been here and she arrived. Each and every day she has tormented me with her taunts and cruel words. No one knows everything she has said but she and I. Some look down on me for ever striking her but I would do it all over again with no regrets. I am mentality drained from everything I have been through in the last 4 years and the last 6 months is just too much.

Just in 6 short months My Friends that I trusted with my life betrayed me at almost every turn. Inuyasha tried raping me while my so called friends sat and did nothing to try to stop him. Inuyasha destroyed the well in front of me for not letting him have his way. Stealing away all hopes of going through back to my family again. Even Shippo the kit I have cared for as if he was my son forsake me. I had to run with nothing but my bow and 10 arrows. A village I managed to get to tried to sell me into slavery. I broke my leg and had to craw everywhere till I found what I needed.

I had to hide from Inuyasha and the group to keep them from finding me. I was constantly being hurt and hunted by demons because of the jewel. But I did learn my powers. Got lost in a swamp for 3 days that made your worst fears seam real. Trapped in a cave with ghost. Got one of my friend killed because he tried to help me. A whole village murdered, ripped apart, men, women, children because they hired me to help them with a veil demon. Then I came here and the whole time Being tortured in my dreams. Then Inuyasha had me in the cave. And then there is you. You have had nothing but trouble one thing after another since I got here Sesshomaru."

Kagome's voice was calm but held no emotions in it. This struck Sesshomaru strange. He understood how she felt he himself had been through many things such as she had when he was a younger demon. With demon and humans their emotions where very different. Demons have a way of hiding them when there is pain of some type. It seamed that this is what Kagome is starting to do. In a way this was a good thing. It would help her cope with her pain easier.

Sesshomaru was curious about something else as well. If Kagome was using her demon to control emotions then he wanted to know if her demon still excepted him as her mate. He stood up and acted like he was going to look at something on her bed side table. Instead of going to the table he stopped behind Kagome and bent down on his knees. " Sesshomaru what are you doing?" She ask after noticing where he was. "Nothing." He answered. But she knew better as he leaned over her shoulder. Kagome felt his fangs rub over her shoulder as it sent tingling shivers down her back.

He heard her take in a breath a little deeper than normal . He smirked at this. All the other times he had tried to do this with her they had been stopped by someone. But now that it was dark out and everyone was at the Ball maybe they would not be stopped from enjoying themselves. Kagome heard a low growl come from Sesshomaru and felt it as it vibrated through her body. He smiled as she growled back at him. He grabbed Kagome and stood up taking her with him.

Turning her around and crushed his lips into hers . The kiss was feverish and demanding as he started walking until she was pushed into the wall. She started fighting against his action . He growled as she fought him. He grabbed her hands and forced them to the wall above her head. Holding them there with one hand. His body holding hers to the wall. He deepened their kiss.

She could feel his free hand moving down her arm the nails dragging against her as he moved to her hips. She liked the feeling of how he caressed her and pushed his hips to hers grinding them together. She could feel his hardened member proving his arousal. She tried to stop the moan that escaped her lips but it was no use it came out anyway. She felt a burning tingle in the pit of her stomach.

He slipped his hand around her back holding her tight and undid her obi letting it fall to the floor. She wrapped one leg around his, using it to caress him. He slowly broke their kiss moving to nuzzle her neck. Slowly kissing and sucking on her neck he let his fangs glide across her soft smooth skin. Pressing down on her but not hard enough to brake the skin while pushing his hips up against her. He felt her hips move as she pressed back against him.

Everywhere he touched it made her body burn and ack for more. She moaned when she felt his fangs graze her neck. She thought he felt good the last time. But it was nothing how he was making her feel now. The feeling as he moved his hands caresser over her hip to her leg. She tingled as his hand moved to the back of her leg and then under her kimono to her butt. Firmly holding her he pressed her hips to him as he pushed his hard member to her womanhood. Her breath caught as she moaned at how hard he was..

Letting go of her hands he caressed her body until he reached her hip and went up her kimono. He lifted her up, she wrapped both legs around his waist. He caressed her as he raised his hands under her kimono making it open. Looking down he smirked when he saw her breast exposed for him to see. Letting his hands lightly rub over her breast as they traveled to her shoulders.

He kissed her again. While their tongs gently dance caressing the others. His hands moved over her skin on her shoulders tracing her arms as he pushed her kimono off. She reached down and untied his sash and pushed open his haori. Her hands softy touching his stomach around to his sides to his back as she held him close to her.

As she pulled her hands back down over his sides, he could feel her nails gliding over his skin. He softy moaned into their kiss. She could smell his arousal spike again. She lowed her legs to stand. Never braking their kiss she started leading him to the bed. There came a knock knock knock on the door. Kagome dropped her hands and broke their kiss.

" Will it never stop?" She whispered to herself as she picked up her kimono. " I'm going to kill whoever it is at the door I swear it." he growled in his frustration. Kagome could tell he was mad at the interruption. As she placed her kimono back on and walked to her door. Placing her obi on to hold everything she looked at the floor while shaking her head and sighed heavily. She placed her concealment spell back on.

When Kagome opened the door she was greeted with a hard slap to her face. " Tetsusaiga come to me." She yelled as she was heading to the floor. Tetsusaiga went flying through the air into her hand. As soon as it was in her hand it transformed. She moved into the room. Closing the door behind her. Kagome gasp at who she saw standing in her room.

Sesshomaru stayed beside the door. " What do you want now Tara?" She asked " That's Lady Tara to you human." She said in a cold cruel voice. She didn't notice Sesshomaru was even there as he was standing leaning against the wall behind her. "I thought you was sent away from here? Back to your daddy." Kagome said as she looked past her and at Sesshomaru. Who was shaking his head yes in agreement that he had sent her away.

Without saying a word Tara lunged at Kagome. Kagome bent to one knee placing Tetsusaiga in front of her. Tara was hit by a bolt of lightning with flames coming from Tetsusaiga. Sending her back 2 feet." What is it with you Tara? Do you want to die or what? I speared your life once I will not do it again. Do not attack me again." "You are going to die not me." She said the hate could be heard in her voice clearly.

Kagome laughed at her " As I told you once before. One should know the facts of what you speak of before talking." Tara's eyes turned red as she began to speak. " If I can't have him no one will and that includes that brat of a human he keeps." Kagome saw Sesshomaru stand up straight. " Lady Tara I formally challenge you to a fight to the death. To begin in 10 minutes if you do not show up, I will find you and kill you anyway. And you will stay away from my mate and Young Lady Rin."

"You have no right to make such a claim. You are not his mate." Tara spat out at Kagome. Kagome smiled at her . Sesshomaru step out from behind Tara. "She would have been by now if you would have not barged in on us." Sesshomaru said as he walked beside Kagome Tara gasped as she saw Sesshomaru walk by her. " You would never mate to a filthy human. Not when you could have me." "Lady Kagome is not a filthy human as you so put it. I love her and she will be my mate. I told you long ago I would not ever mate to you." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

Sesshomaru let out a loud roar. Seconds later 2 guards burst into the room. " Guards you will hold Lady Tara. She has attacked Lady Kagome they will be fighting in 10 minutes. She is to be in the dojo. Make sure she has an outfit and has a weapon for the fight. Inform everyone to be in the dojo at that time." He waved his hand and they took her away.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome." You can't kill her." he said. As soon as he said it he could see the anger on Kagome's face and feel it coming off of her in waves.. "Why not? This is the 3rd time she had attacked me, twice in my own chambers and this time she has included Rin. I can not let this go on any longer." "Kagome you must understand she is the daughter of the Northern Lord." Kagome understood the demon laws and got a sneaky idea. She walked over to Sesshomaru putting her arms around his neck. " Sesshomaru I love you. If for some reason I was to lose, although I can't see it coming. I want to fight with your mark on me. Please."

She knew he would not refuse her the mark. To do so would be to denied he loved her. He smiled at her." Are you sure that is what you really want? If I mark you You will be mine." Kagome smiled at him and pulled him to her for a kiss. Braking their kiss he nuzzled her neck softy kissing and licking it. His fangs grew as he sunk them into her shoulder next to her neck. She whimpered at the pain it gave then moaned at the pleasure she felt. He smirked at her moan and licked his mark till it stopped bleeding. After a few minutes his mark healed leaving only a scare and the sign of their mating.

Letting her go. She put on her Robe Of The Fire Rat and slid Tetsusaiga into her sash. They both left to the DoJo. Apon reaching the DoJo Everyone was their . Kagome took her place facing Tara. As the two sat starring at each other. Sesshomaru stepped in front of the group who where their to watch. He let out a small growl to get all of their attentions.

" Lady Kagome come here." Kagome stood and walked to his side. He reached up and turned her face for all to see. " This fight is because Lady Tara had attacked My Mate in her chambers. As you can all see her face. Earlier this afternoon she had done the same. She was speared only to be sent home to her father. But she did not leave as you can see she has returned. Unknown to her I myself was in the room. When she attacked my mate and threaded to kill her as well as Rin. By law My Mate had challenged her to fight to the death. This being the reason we are all here."

The Lord Of The Souther Lands stood. " Lord Sesshomaru if she is your mate show us the mark." He reached up and pulled back her haori to show all her mark. The Southern Lord spoke once again. " As she is your mate she does have rights but not to fight Lady Tara to the death as she is not a demon. The law states that only a demon who is the mate of a Lord is allowed to spill the blood of someone is royal in such a case as this."

Tara started laughing and Kagome turned around and looked at her. " As I have told you before Tara you should know the facts before you speak." Kagome took off her concealment spell for all to see her real form. " As you can all see now I am A Demon." Everyone had a very confused and shocked looks on their face's " You said you was a human Lady Kagome." Said the Eastern Lord. " I beg your pardon and to differ with you Lords. But I have never said I was human only that I was a Princess a Priestess a miko and a warrior. I am all of those things. I have never claimed to be a human or a demon to anyone of you. Only to my mate"

_Oh Kagome my dear you are a cleaver one. I now know why you wanted my mark before coming here._ Sesshomaru thought to himself. As he inwardly smirked. " As you can all see since she is my mate and she is a demon she has the right to fight to the death with Lady Tara." Said Sesshomaru. "You are correct." answered the Lord Of The Eastern Lands as he sat down. The Lord Of The Southern Land Nodded his head in agreement.

" Lady Kagome. Lady Tara Take your places." Sesshomaru walked and stood between them in the center of the room. He turned to Lady Tara. " Chose your weapon." He turned to Kagome. " Please chose your weapon." " Rules are as follows. No miko powers can be used to harm the other. You are only allowed to use the weapon of your choice and or your claws. The fight is not over till one is dead. No actions can be taken by either Lord Be it Western or the Northern in retaliation of the dead of the loser of this battle. Do you both agree to these rules?"

He turned and looked at Lady Tara. " I do" He turned and looked at Kagome. " I agree " He walked away from between them turned and looked back at them. " Ready." Kagome drew her Tetsusaiga and transformed it. " GO" He yelled Tara lunged at Kagome. Kagome jumped out of the way and swung Tetsusaiga cutting off her arm. " I am sorry Lady Tara I did try to avoid this but you would not let it go. I will pray for you." Kagome swung her sword once more cutting off Lady Tara's head.

Kagome looked at the crowd. "The fight is over. Now may I use my powers?" She saw them bow their heads to her. Kagome walked over to Lady Tara's body. She bent down beside her on her knees and said a prayer. She lightly touched her body and head. " Lady Tara I pray for you to have the peace you should have had while alive. May the afterlife be kind to you. I am truly sorry it came to this. I did warn you many many times not to wart my wrath. Go now in peace and rest your tired soul.." She said as she felt herself start to become engulfed in guilt for what she had done.

Kagome couldn't look at anyone. Not after what she had just done. She had killed someone for her honor and in anger. Killing a demon in battle in the wood was one thing. But this was something totally different. All because someone would not listen to reason. As soon as she was done with her announcement she bowed to everyone and quickly left the DoJo. Sesshomaru knew Kagome well enough to know why she was acting in such a way.

Rather than let anyone know she was feeling weak as she had tried so hard to prevent. Sesshomaru instead announced. " If you will pardon me I am needed elsewhere Everyone please try to enjoy the rest of the dance." With that said he went in search of Kagome. Stopping only long enough to tell the guard outside to have her body removed and then hold it with respect.

Sesshomaru found Kagome in her room crying as she was talking to someone. He stood and listen to what she was saying. When Kagome reached her room she sank onto her knees crying. She pulled Tetsusaiga from her side letting it lay on top of both her hands looking at it. " Tetsusaiga my old friend. I am sorry our relationship has started with so much blood shed. Such a short time we have been together and already you have blood on you and from royally none the less. Let us hope this will not be a pattern. But I thank you for your protection."

As Kagome finished speaking she heard a velvet voice come from behind her. " Mate death is a normal part of life. You have been here long enough to know this. Tetsusaiga was made to kill. To protect the weak. You was protecting Rin as well as yourself. I saw the look in your eyes when she said Rin's name. You did nothing a mother would have not done."

Kagome knew he was right but it still didn't make it any easier taking anothers life like she had. She felt his strong arms wrap around her. " Sesshomaru it isn't just that I killed her. I did it in anger. Killing to live is one thing but killing in anger like that is another. As a Miko that is something we are never to do." He could hear the pain in her voice. He understood what she meant by what she had said.

" Kagome I will say this one last thing on the subject then we will drop it for now. As it is late and you need rest. With the way she was acting do you truly think she would have tried something on Rin? If so do you not believe that by your actions you may have saved Rins life tonight.? I for one believe that she would have and that you did."

He reached down and picked her up bridle style and carried her to their room. Laying her down on the bed pulled off his haori and laid down by her. Pulling her close. " Sleep Kagome We shall speak of this tomorrow." Kagome turned over and looked at Sesshomaru. " Sesshomaru?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. Raised one eyebrow and waited for her to speak. " When will her body be going back to her father?" He could tell by the sound of her voice she had a real reason for asking such a question and she expected an answer to it.

" It shall be transported tomorrow afternoon after the guest leave. Why do you ask?" She looked at him for a moment before answering him as if she was trying to compose the best way to say what she wished to. " When her body is taken back. I would like to escort her as well. I feel it is the least I can do is to give her father my condolences in person for the death of his daughter. The honorable thing to do is to at least explain to him just what really happened in person."

" If that is your wish I will allow it but I shall go with you . But with a few conditions. You are not to be alone at any time while we are there. We will not stay the night. You will have your own guard for when I am not with you. Now sleep we have a long day tomorrow." He could tell she didn't like the idea of having a guard with her but she agree. Soon they where both asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Reminder**

The next day in mid-morning the guest started leaving. Kagome and Sesshomaru stood greeting their guests as they left. She tried not to think of what was to come next. Soon the guest where gone. After the noon meal they set off for The Northern Lands. She remained quiet for most of the trip only talking when needed. They camped just before dark. She knew they would be there about noon the next day.

As they laid down for the night Sesshomaru was growing worried for his mate. It was not normal for her to be so quiet. " Kagome are you alright? You are not acting yourself, you have been very quiet." " Sorry to worry you Sesshomaru. Just not use to talking while I travel. Old habit yeah know. Normally I haft to be quiet allot." She smiled. She only hoped he couldn't tell that wasn't the only reason. She was relieved when he nodded and pulled her closer. After what seamed forever sleep finely took her over.

Waking the next morning she was pleased to find someone had already cooked breakfast. She noticed that the guards had not eaten. " Guard" " Yes My Lady?" "Why have you and the other guards not eaten?" The guard looked over at Sesshomaru. " You was asked a question by The Lady Of The West you will answer her now." He looked back to Kagome. " Forgive me My Lady. We guards are not allowed to eat with everyone else. We are to keep watch." He replied.

" I see. Hmm Well I refuse to leave this camp area until all of you guards have eaten. Someone can not protect and preformed their duties if they are weak from not eating. Is their enough food for you all to eat inside of the camp?" She asked in a genital voice. " Yes My Lady." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You lie. Do not forget who I am. I can tell your lying." The air around her crackled with her Miko powers. The guard stepped back. " Guard I do not like being lied to. You will not do it again understood? " " Forgive me My Lady."

"If it is agreeable with your Lord your punishment for lying to me will be that you will go out and hunt until you know their is enough for all of you guard to eat. Then it will be cooked or eaten raw I care not as long as all eat. There is no reason for anyone to go without in times like these. While you all eat I will protect the area with a shield so you may eat in peace." He turned looking at Sesshomaru. He nodded. " Yes My Lady I shall return shortly." With that the guard took off to hunt.

Walking over to Sesshomaru she placed a barrier around them. He raised one eyebrow and waited he knew she would explained. Rubbing her temples she spoke. "Sesshomaru I will not travel with someone who doesn't eat. I have gone hungry to many times to see anyone else do it for such a stupid reason." Nodding he spoke. " If that is your wish they will eat with the rest of us and you may place a shield. But I do not want you pushing yourself. Is that understood.?" She nodded her understanding Letting down the shield she yelled to the other guards to gather wood for a fire.

When the guard returned he cooked the meal and all eat. Soon they where on their way again. As they walked Sesshomaru and Kagome talked about the guard she was to have. " Sesshomaru I want the guard who lied to me. I don't want any other." When he asked for a reason for her choice. She informed him that the guard was now afraid of her. This was something she did not want. Plus she had a feeling he was the right one for the duty. With this in mind he agreed to her request.

Turning he called and called for the guard, then return to walking. When he reached them Sesshomaru spoke. " Guard at the request of Lady Kagome you are now her personal guard. You will listen to her orders. None other unless it is from myself." After what had happened earlier the guard was shocked to find he had been chosen for this duty. With her being the Lady Of The West it should have been the top guard not someone such as himself.

Kagome took this moment to speak. " Guard I have some rules. First you will walk beside me not behind as it makes me nervous. Next you will call me Kagome as that is my name. As you are my personal guard this is a thing that other guards do not have. You are only allowed to do otherwise to these two rules when we are around a Lord or Lady who would take offence to it. Even then walk off to the side somewhere but not behind me.

When we return to the castle you will be given new armor and a new weapon. If at any time anyone gives you a bad time about any of this I want to be told at once. I will not have you harassed for doing as I wish. If at any time the children are with me and there is danger you will protect them over me as I am able to protect my well. Last What is your name?"

" My name is Mora My Lad Kagome. I understand the rules of my duties. I shall do my best for you." He kept thinking the same thing in his mind. _Why me? Why did she pick me? I'm not one of the tops. I'm just a guard. So why pick me for this duty of honor?_ He was brought of his thoughts when she spoke again. "If your wondering why I picked you. Let us just say it is a feeling. You remind me of someone." She smiled then added. " One last thing you will not be doing the cooking anymore, you will eat when I do. You may now return to the others and inform them of your new posting."

Sesshomaru who had been quiet and listening to all that was said was at a lose of why she had picked a simple guard. It wasn't long before he realized why. As a problem arose. After the guard had returned to the others proud of his new posting. The other guards acted as if they where glad for him all but one. As Kagome walked she listened to the conversation. She didn't interfere until she heard the upset voice telling the guard to watch his back in a threaten way.

She growled. " Sesshomaru there is a problem with my guard may I handle it personally?" He nodded his head and watched her. She turned and walked to the group of guards. " You." She pointed a finger to him. " The rest of you move back. Do you have a problem with my choice of my own personal guard?" " No My Lady." he answered.

" You are a lier. I can smell it all over you and see it in your aura." She said as her miko powers crackled around her and she removed her concealment spell. "Follow me" She walked away from the rest of the group and placed a shield around them. " Inside this shield you may speak freely. Others can not hear you. Why do you feel such jealousy for him? Is it because you feel it should be you?"

" He is not one of the top guards. He has not earned the honor of being your protector." She could tell by his voice he was holding back and he was mad about it.

" You will find I am not like other females you have ever meet before. I have been watching all of you guard since we left the castle. I don't go by who is top. It is other things I look for in those I am around that makes them stand out to me. This is something you will learn in time. You maybe a warrior and a great fighter but to me you are lacking in some areas I look for in a personal guard. Your own actions is why you was not picked for the duty of my guard. You can't blame him for that of which is of your own making and guard don't second guess me I don't like it. Don't do it again." Her voice was calm. He knew she wasn't mad.

She watched as his aura calmed and he realized she was right. Whatever the reasons, he had no right to protest at her decision. " Now shall we return and I will try to lessen the embarrassment." Letting down the barrier they returned to the group. Looking at the other guards she spoke. Even though I don't haft to I wish to explain something to you all. Your own actions is why you was not picked for the duty of my guard. I have been watching all of you guard since we left the castle.

I don't go by who is top. It is other things I look for in those I be around allot that makes them stand out to me. In the time we have been traveling he has done all the grunt work and never complained one time. He did each and everything with grace. The cooking , cleaning of the camp. When I ordered for more firewood for the second fire. Some of you didn't even move you left it to him to do after he had done the hunting and started cooking to feed you. You can't blame him for your actions. These are just a few of the reasons I picked him. He deserves and had earned the respect that is due his position."

She turned and started walking once again. As Sesshomaru walked beside her, he now knew why she had picked him. He reminded her of herself in her old group. This was something he could understand. " I now understand why you picked him. He is much like you was before." He said as he looked straight ahead. " Yes he is. If you polish a dull blade you will find something that will outshine them all. He will have that same chance to shine as I have but less painful. I have a feeling there is more to him then anyone thinks."


	13. Chapter 13

**Compassion & Honor**

As they approached the gate a voice of a guard was heard. " Announce yourself and state your business." I am Lord Sesshomaru The Lord Of The Western Lands. This is Lady Kagome my mate. We have escorted the body of Lady Tara back to her family. We ask for a meeting with your Lord." Guards came out and took Lady Tara's body. Another lead Sesshomaru and Kagome to the throne room to meet with the Lord Tier.

After reaching the door of the throne room a voice was heard as they where announced. " Introducing The Lord and Lady Of The Western Lands." The door opened and they walked in. Bowing slightly in respect.

" Lord Sesshomaru it has been a long while since our last meeting"

" Indeed it has Lord Tier."

" Other than to bring back the body of my daughter, is there another reason you have come?" Tier ask with a sadness in his voice.

" I wish to give you and your mate my condolences on the loss of your daughter. But it was my Mate Lady Kagome who wished for this meeting."

Tier and his mate both looked at Kagome. She could see the sadness in their eyes as well as their auras.

"Please announce yourself and your reasons for wishing this meeting Lady Kagome." Said Lord Tier.

Kagome held her head high and spoke clearly. " I am Princess Lady Kagome. I am also the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo. I am The Priestess and Protector Of The Shikon No Tama. I am the Mate of Lord Sesshomaru. I am a member of The Western Count. I am the Most Powerful Miko of two lifetimes. I am a warrior. I am the Killers Of the Veil and Evil Naraku. I am the past the present and the future. I am she who floats through the Ages."

" Lord Tier I wish to give you and your good mate my condolences in person as it was I who took your daughters life. My other purpose of coming is to answer any questions you may have due to her demise."

After a hour of talking with the Lord and his mate they had asked all their questions and understood what had really happened. They informed her and Sesshomaru they held no ill will to either of them. Kagome had not realized how hard the meeting would be for her to do. They both expressed they sorrow for all that their daughter had put Kagome through and thanked her for her prayer she had done for their daughter. They invited them to spend the night of which they declined saying they needed to return by day brake.

After leaving the castle Kagome felt much better about what she had done. She now looked forward to her new life with Sesshomaru as The Lady Of The Western Lands. When they arriving back at the Western castle they found that her old friends where there waiting for them to return. They informed them that a spell had been placed on them and that was the reason for their actions.

It took time for her to be able to look them in the face. Even though she was happy to see they where all safe and alive. With her friends back and now being the Lady of the Western Lands she looked forward to her new life. With all of the pain and troubles she had been through at last she was happy and looked forward to her nights safe in the arms of her mate. Good dreams replacing her nightmares.

**I hope you have all enjoyed this story. May your life always be like a sunrise. Fresh and new each day.**


End file.
